Hidden Moments
by Writingnerd291
Summary: A collection of oneshots about hidden moments and/or thoughts Six and Nine have throughout the series.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

I'm sitting on the ceiling using my anti-gravity legacy when she walks into the living room and sprawls out on the couch. "What's up, Six?" I ask her as she sits down.

If she's startled by my presence, she doesn't show it. "Right now, you are." She replies dryly.

I laugh. "Right, yeah. But really, you look exhausted."

She sighs. "Ella's been having nightmares, so Marina and I have been taking turns sleeping in her room." She yawns loudly. "And I'm just tired is all. Not to mention the fact that you and Eight seem to be popping up everywhere."

"Yeah, we do that." I drop down from the ceiling and sit next to her on the couch. She leans up against me like she had been the last few weeks we'd been at the penthouse.

I turn my head and kiss her. This time –unlike the first few times I kissed her –she doesn't hit me or kick me or punch me or turn invisible or run away. This time she presses herself against me and gently kisses back. I do a quick cheer in my head before returning my full attention to the girl in my arms. I place my hands on her waist and rub small circles into her skin with my thumbs. After a while, I walk over to the kitchen and pour her a cup of coffee. "You look like you need this." I tell her with a grin.

"Yeah. Thanks, Nine."

"No problem at all, sweetheart." Since she now has a cup of coffee in her hands, we don't kiss anymore. I just sit there next to her with my arm around her while she rests her head against my chest while sipping her coffee.

"You know, it's getting harder and harder to pretend to hate that name in front of the others."

"Yeah, it's getting harder to insult you whenever we argue in front of everyone else."

"Do we really have to keep this up?" she asks me.

I nod. "Yeah. Otherwise we'll both lose our badass reputations around here."

She looks up at me, and her hazel eyes have more blue in them than grey. "Would that really be all that bad though?" she asks me.

I kiss her temple. "Probably not for you. You'd still terrify them all with a look. But for me, well Johnny and Eight wouldn't leave me alone about it after all the crap I gave them over Sarah and Marina."

"I could always beat them up for you." She offers teasingly with a faint grin.

"Nah, I couldn't let you fight my battles. It would hurt my ego."

"Oh, we couldn't have that." She replies sarcastically. I nod seriously, and she grins wider. "But I think I might know a way or two to lift your ego back up."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Meet me on the roof at midnight to find out." She grins wickedly, and I grin right back at her.

"I'm loving you more and more, sweetheart." I reply. I lean down and kiss her swiftly. Just before things start to get heated, I here footsteps approaching us with my enhanced hearing. "But now someone's coming." I grab my sketchbook and a pencil and walk up and sit back down on the ceiling. Six sighs and rolls her eyes at me before sitting upright on the couch and taking another sip of her coffee. A minute later, Four walks into the living room.

I notice the tension in her shoulders as soon as she realizes it's him. I also notice the tension in his shoulders and the awkward look he gets in his eyes when he sees her.

"Hey, how was she last night?" he asks her.

Six just shakes her head. "She was up all night. She's just now getting some good rest." I instantly related to Ella. Six and I had become closer because we had thought we were the only ones up at night because of nightmares.

"Does she tell you what she sees?" Four lowers his voice in an attempt to make the conversation more private.

Six shrugs minutely. "Bits and pieces. She hasn't been real talkative, you know?" Four talks about his and my visions before New Mexico, and Six mentions that Eight had had them too. John says something else, which causes Six to roll her eyes. "She's a kid, John. Her Cêpan just died, she was almost killed herself just a couple days ago, and who knows what's in store for her next? Hell, I'm surprised we don't all have nightmares every freaking night." I grin. She and I have nightmares every freaking night. But not about New Mexico. Our dreams are about our Cêpans' death and other horrors.

Eight suddenly appears on the couch next to her, and she jumps in surprise. Her coffee is about to spill, but I catch it with my telekinesis and float it into Six's hand. Four and Eight just assume that she did. But I grin when she taps the cup with her index finger as a thank you. She glares at Eight, and he puts his hands up in defense. I haven't seen that steely look of anger in a while, since we've been faking our arguments recently. But it actually turns me on somehow. Just a little bit.

Eight and Six soon leave to train in the Lecture Hall, and when they're gone I drop down from the ceiling. "Hey there, Johnny boy." I say. I glance down the hallway at Eight and Six, and am graced with an amazing view of her ass before she rounds a corner.

"What are you staring at, Nine?" Four asks me.

"What? Six is hot, okay? Just because you're wrapped up in Sarah Hart doesn't mean the rest of us are blind to attractive _Loric_ girls." I don't know why I stress Loric, but I do. Probably to remind Four that when we have to return to Lorien, he'll have to leave her behind.

"Since when have you thought Six was hot?" he asks me, and there's a definite hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Always, man. Just because we argue doesn't mean that I'm blind to her looks. I mean, if she wasn't always yelling at me, I would totally try with her." I grin, and Four looks disgusted.

"Don't go messing around with one of the only Loric girls left, Nine."

"What, don't tell me you're jealous, Johnny-boy?" I ask him while smirking. Now this is fun, almost as fun as messing with Eight. I hand him my sketchbook with the drawing of the mountain in West Virginia. "Anyways, here you go. Peace offering so you don't 'beat me up' again since I was talking about Six." I wink at him, and he looks angry that I've brought up our fight when we first got to the penthouse before New Mexico.

"Thanks. And shut up." He turns and walks away before saying over his shoulder, "Just be careful, you're not the only guy to fall over himself for Six." He warns.

I grin. I may not be the only guy thinking about Six, but I'm the only one she thinks about. I think.

* * *

After a while. at midnight, I meet up with her on the roof. "Hey sweetheart." I say with a grin as I approach her. She's sitting on the roof while invisible, but I only had to use my enhanced hearing to locate her rough position.

"Hey Nine." She greets as she lets herself become visible.

"So, have you ever experienced my anti-gravity legacy?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Why?" I grab her hand and pull her to her feet. When we're at the edge of the building, I hold onto her tightly before stepping off of the roof and onto the wall. "This is amazing!" she says. While holding my hand she can stand mostly on her own, so she looks all around us. "Do you do this often?"

"All the time, babe."

"Now I get why you're always sitting on the ceiling." She quips with a grin.

"That and it's fun to startle people if they don't notice me when they walk into a room. " I guide her around so that we're facing each other and she's a few feet above me. I suddenly let go of her hand, and she falls forward on top of me. Since she's technically falling and doesn't have any gravity holding her up, Six is completely pressed against me.

"You know, if you were anyone else I would sock you in the face right now and kick you in a very special spot." She tells me.

I grin, knowing that threats of violence are just her emotional shield. "Good thing I'm not anyone else, right sweetheart?"

She laughs. "Yeah, because then we'd both be falling to our deaths right now."

We stay like that for a while, with me standing on the side of the building and Six just pressed against me. But after a while she gets bored, and uses her telekinesis to float herself back up to the relative safety of the roof.

As we sit on the roof, I grin goofily at her in a way that reminds me of Eight. "You know what that spot is really great for?" I ask. My grin is quickly replaced by a smirk as she shakes her head. "Making out."

She laughs and rolls her eyes. "I thought about it, but I didn't want you to lose focus and for us to plummet to our deaths."

"How romantic."

"But we're not on the side of a building now." She offers.

"Hell yeah." I grin at her as she slowly leans back against the roof with a smirk crossing her features.

* * *

 **Hey! I hope you liked this one-shot, please review and tell me your thoughts. Have a stupendous day/night!  
~Nerd**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

After Four announces that he and Six are going to Arkansas alone to find the idiot Garde, Five, I walk with Six as she goes to her room to pack. "Stay safe, okay?" I say as we walk. She nods.

"Of course. Try to keep at least a little order here while Four and I are gone, got it? And don't keep Ella up too late if she's tired. She needs all the rest she can get. And train with all of them, because they all need it."

"Whoa, sweetheart. I got it, don't worry. Besides, you'll only be gone for two days. Nothing too horrible can happen in that period of time, right?" I ask her, but suddenly I am worried about all of the possibilities which I hadn't thought about.

She laughs a little at my facial expression. "Don't worry. You got this. Just keep an eye on Eight and Marina when Ella's around. I know that she's eleven, but I still don't want her around if they start making out in the living room."

"Sounds reasonable. But I am definitely not telling them about our spot on the roof. It's ours."

She laughs again. We enter her room, and she doesn't argue when I walk in with her. She grabs and empty backpack which was under bed and puts an extra pair of jeans and two T-shirts in it. I stare at the ceiling as she packs her underwear. She shoulders her bag and walks towards the Lecture Hall. "Lead the way to your armory."

I bring her into the armory off to the side of the Lecture Hall. She grabs a small sword and hand gun along with plenty of ammo. When she's packed all of the ammo into a duffel bag, and placed the gun into her backpack, she wraps the sword in a cloth covering before putting it into her backpack so that just the tip of the hilt shows.

"Okay, I'm ready. Did I forget anything?" she asks me.

I nod. "Me. I want to come with you."

"Nine, you know we need you here to take care of the others. What if Mogs attack and it's only Marina, Ella, Sarah, and Eight? Four and I can handle ourselves. Plus BK will be with us."

I nod, and try to push down the jealous feeling rising up. "I just don't like you going alone on a road trip with Four. I hate the way that he looks at you when he thinks no one's looking. Even though he has Sarah right in front of him, he's always watching you."

She places a hand on my shoulder. "I can handle Four. Besides, I don't notice him looking at me because I'm too busy looking at you." She mutters as I pull her into a hug.

I smirk. "I knew it! You do check me out."

"Only when you walk around without your shirt." she replies with a wink, and we both grin because that is most of the time.

Just as we're walking out of the armory, Sarah walks in. I pretend to be busy with reorganizing the weaponry and I complain partway through their conversation, "Six, you messed up my system."

"Shut up, you know you love my system." She winks when Sarah isn't watching her. Sarah grabs a small pistol and some ammo before leaving the armory. "Don't be too much of an ass to Five when he gets here, okay?" she asks me.

"Don't be too much of a bitch to him when you meet him, okay?" I ask her mockingly. "But seriously, if you don't punch them in the face, I will. And I don't care if Five is actually a girl." I reply stubbornly. She just grins at me, before kissing my cheek and walking away.

We walk out of the Lecture Hall together, and Sarah and I go with them into the garage. Sarah talks to Six while I show Four the car and hand him the keys. Sarah declares that she's going with them, which causes her and Four to argue about it.

While they're busy, I walk over to Six and stand next to her. Four and Sarah are too busy talking with each other that they don't notice the hand I place on Six's lower back as she stands there watching them. "Are you sure I can't come?" I ask her.

She frowns. "Nine, if you keep asking then I'll relent. So stop it. You have to stay here and look after the others. Besides, with Sarah here Four wouldn't dare do anything stupid." Yeah, but that also means that he'll be looking out for Sarah the whole time. Not Five and Six. Then again, it's not like Six really needs Four to look out for her.

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't mean I don't like it though." John and Sarah finally get into the car and sit down. Six gets in the back seat and rolls down the window. "Be careful, okay?" I ask her again.

"Careful there, Nine, people might start thinking that you actually care." She grins at me and winks, and I smirk back at her. I tap the window with my index finger as she rolls it up, and she smirks at me as I walk away.

Once I'm in the safety of the elevator, I say out loud again, "Stay safe, Six." Maybe if I say it enough times, it'll actually happen.

* * *

I pretend to be asleep when Marina and Ella are in the living room with me. I listen in on their conversation, and grin when Ella mentions that I take her mind off of Crayton and everything that has happened to her recently. But I almost choke when I listen in on their conversation in Sandor's workshop.

"I hope Five is a boy. There aren't enough boys for us all."

Marina is silent for a moment –probably from shock –before she asks, "Are you matching us up already?"

"There's John and Sarah, of course. And you and Eight." She tells her. Maybe Ella was the one who had gotten the idea of Eight and Marina in Six's head. Or it was Six who put it in Ella's.

"Wait a second," Marina protests. "Nothing's happening with me and Eight." I snort lightly.

"Pshh," Ella cuts her off since she doesn't believe Marina, "and if I grow up to marry Nine, who does that leave for Six?" I choke on the breath I've taken before I start laughing. I just can't help it. Ella's about ten –eleven, Six would remind me if she was here right now –and she has a crush on me? Maybe I should go back to wearing a shirt whenever the girls are around and leave the shirtlessness for when Six and I are alone. I hear Eight talk with them for a little bit, before they all go silent.

I use this time to actually fall asleep. I'm still holding my pipe-staff, since I had had it in my pocket in the hope that Four or Six would relent and let me come with them. As I drift off to sleep, I find myself envisioning Six laying there with me on the couch instead of the metal pipe.

* * *

When I wake up and find that Eight and Marina have left the apartment to go ambling around Chicago, I am furious. Ella is sleeping on the couch near me, and I scoot away when I remember what she told Marina earlier. It makes me uncomfortable, to be honest, that she has a crush on me.

I walk through the whole penthouse while calling their names. "Marina?" I walk through another hallway. "Eight?" I enter another room. "If I find you two canoodling somewhere I'm going to be pissed that you didn't answer me!" I shout out.

Ella comes running through the doorway. "Nine, they're okay. They went out to see the city for a bit." She explains to me.

Now I'm angrier. They just left without a note or anything? They could have been taken by the Mogs and I would have no idea! How careless are those two? At least when Six and I do things we stay near the penthouse. The furthest we've gone is to the pool on the 44th floor for a midnight swim. And even then we left a note saying that we were doing water training or some BS like that. At least it told the others where we were and not to freak out at our disappearance. Even if we were back before anyone noticed.

I pace in front of the elevator doors as I wait for them to arrive. Ella sits on one of the couches, probably scared by the waves of fury rolling off of me. When they arrive, I yell at them for a little before dragging them into the Lecture Hall. They're going to witness some real training with me, not the easy stuff that Six has been having them do.

"Come on, Nurse Marina. Your boyfriend is going to need you." I tell her as we go towards the Lecture Hall.

* * *

 **Hello! Here's another little oneshot I thought of for just before Six, Four, and Sarah leave to find Five. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Have a great day/night!**

 **~Nerd**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

When we get to the Garde's hideout in Chicago, I am definitely not expecting the luxurious penthouse suite that we find. I was expecting some small house or apartment in the slums of the city. Instead it is a massive penthouse on the top two floors of the John Hancock Center. When we are first introduced to the others, I find out that my initial impression of Nine back at the cave in West Virginia was correct. He is a douchebag.

But then I notice how Six hugs everyone in the apartment but him. I also notice how she exchanges a glance with him when we first walk in, and then taps her thigh three times while making eye contact with him. He repeats the gesture a few seconds later. Still, she doesn't interact with him other than to exchange snide comments and insults. "So, did you get stuck to any ceilings this time, sweetheart?" he asks her.

Six scowls and scoffs. "No, did you trip and fall over with that big head of yours making you top-heavy?" she asks.

"No, my anti-gravity does a pretty good job of keeping me from falling over." He smirks at her, but there is something else in his eyes besides cockiness. Like he's thinking back on something.

"Can you two stop arguing for a few minutes while we introduce ourselves?" one of the girls asks. She has tan skin and curly dark brown hair and a Spanish accent.

Six shakes her head. "Sorry, Marina. I guess we can try to get along" Six tells the girl.

Nine just shrugs. "No promises, Marina." He turns to me, and holds out his hand. He lowers his voice so that the others won't hear. "Seriously, bro, sorry for leaving you in the cave. That was my fault." He looks pained and guilty.

I shake my head. "No, not really. It wasn't anyone's fault."

He grins at me, and then notices the fresh pink scars on my wrists. "Welcome to the club, I guess." He tells me. "Now it's you, me, and Six."

My dad overhears us and adds, "And me, if we're talking about being imprisoned by Mogadorians."

After the blur of introductions and conversations, I try to find Six. However, she and Nine are nowhere to be seen. "Where did Six and Nine go?" I ask John.

He shrugs. "Nine is probably on the roof or in the Lecture Hall, and Six is either in the Lecture Hall or in her room. They're not off making out somewhere if that's what you're thinking." He tells me.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm going to go find Six. I want to talk to her for a second." John nods and grins a little at me before going off to do something.

I walk through the penthouse, completely lost, trying to find Six. After ten minutes, I hear voices. "Put me down, I mean it!" it's Six yelling. For a moment, I worry that something happened. But then I hear her laugh, and I know that everything is fine. Maybe she's with Eight or Marina or Ella or BK.

I follow the sound of her voice, until I am standing in a huge white room with a few training dummies in it. However, Six is nowhere to be seen. "Huh, I thought I heard something..." I mutter.

And then I hear a faint gasp coming from the ceiling. I look up, and don't know whether to be amazed or disgusted. Six and Nine are laying on the ceiling with Nine on top of Six. And contrary to John's belief, they are definitely making out. They haven't noticed me yet, so I start to just walk away and pretend I haven't seen anything. "Okay, you were right. Let's stay up here a little longer." Six says as I'm about to exit the room.

I force myself not to turn around, and I step into the hallway. However, I don't keep myself from listening in on their conversation.

"Do you know how worried I was about you? You said that you would be gone for two days at the most, and it took you almost four days. None of you thought to call us either and tell us that you were running late."

"Nine, I'm fine. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay! What if you were taken and we didn't know?"

"Hey, you guys would have been able to tell with the tablet. Besides, I can take care of myself enough not to get captured again."

Nine snorts. And then he sighs. "I was so terrified that at any minute I would get another scar on my ankle with your number on it."

"The great Nine scared?" she teases him.

"Damnit, Six! I was worried about you. Don't scare me like that again, okay?" There's a pause, and then I hear Nine speak again. "Did you get your injuries checked out by Four or Marina?"

"No, you and I were sneaking up here as soon as we could, remember?"

I hear a thud as they drop to the ground. "Is it anything bad?" Nine asks her.

"No. Nothing Marina needs to waste any energy healing. I'll be fine after a shower and a good night of sleep."

"Can I join you?"

Six laughs. "For which one?"

"Both."

She scoffs. "You're disgusting. I'll see you later, Nine." I hurriedly make myself busy by examining the doors and walking around the hallway. "Sam?"

"Oh, Six. I was looking for you, but I got lost. I'm not anywhere near the kitchen, am I?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "No, you're by the Lecture Hall, which is our training room. I was just returning a few of the weapons I brought to their spot in the armory. I'm going to take a shower and clean up, but I'm sure Nine can show you around really quickly." Within moments, Nine walks out of the Lecture Hall and into the hallway.

"Why would you volunteer me like that, Six?" he asks in a mock-annoyed tone.

"How did he hear you?" I ask Six.

"Enhanced hearing, I can hear for miles. Come on, nerd. I'll give you a tour of the place since Six is too busy to do it." Six rolls her eyes and walks off. Nine, however, stays put for a minute. "So, do you want to tell me why you were eavesdropping on us?"

"I wasn't! I was just wandering around and it was a total accident. Sorry, Nine."

He looks unconvinced. "Sure. But based on the way you look at Six, I guess that she had a love triangle of her own before she met me."

"What?"

"I always tease her about her about being in a love triangle with Four and Sarah. I just didn't realize that she had been in one with you and Four before she met me. And I thought it would only be the taken guy as my rival." He looks me up and down. "Never mind, I have nothing to worry about."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think we both know. But in case you're a little slow on the uptake, it means that I don't think Six would ever involve herself with you. She's already affirmed that she has no interest in Four, so why would she pick you over me?"

"Maybe she likes guys who can do more than just mow down as many Mogs as possible." I retaliate.

He snorts. "Mowing down Mogs is our job. Besides, it's a total turn on with the chicks." I don't respond, but I have a sinking feeling that maybe he's right.

* * *

Later, during dinner, I sit between my dad and Nine. Nine sits at the end of the table, and Six sits across from me. The others don't think anything about Six sitting next to Nine, but I do after having walked in on them in the Lecture Hall. I can feel Six kicking Nine's leg when he looks ready to murder Five, and I can tell that when he reaches under the table because he 'dropped his fork' he is tapping Six's leg. And that's not to mention whatever they're doing with their telekinesis as well.

All of us share our stories during the meal that Marina cooked for us. I feel isolated at the table, like I am an outsider. I know that this isn't true, by the way that John and the others bring me into the conversations every few minutes. I watch Six and Nine communicating with subtle touches under the table and disjointed eye contact. I watch Marina and Eight talking about something while laughing to each other, while John and Five converse with my dad. Sarah and Ella talk quietly as well. "Don't you think, Sam?" Nine asks me.

"Huh, what?" I ask, taken off guard.

"Marina asked if you liked the food. I told her it was delicious as always." Nine replies easily. Six grins a little and rolls her eyes. Nine turns to look at her. "How are those wounds doing? Are you sure you don't need to get them checked out by Marina?"

Six scowls. "I'm fine, Nine." She replies tightly. She gives him a look –which did not look good –before going back to her meal and talking with Ella, who is sitting between her Marina.

The others don't notice Six's foul mood, or are so used to Six and Nine arguing that they don't say anything. After the meal, Six and Nine carry the dishes into the kitchen with their hands and telekinesis. Apparently, it is their night for dishes. "John makes them do dishes together because he thinks it'll get them to stop arguing." Sarah tells me. "But I think we should just shove them in a dark room for an hour." She smiles at me before joining a few of the others in the living room.

Instead of following the others into the living room, I enter the kitchen. "Need any help?" I ask.

"We got it. We have a dish system worked out with our telekinesis. We've been told that it's dangerous for other people." Nine says from where he is cleaning something brown and green off of the white counters. Six is by the sink, using her element manipulation to wash the dishes more easily. Once all the counters are clean, Nine starts drying dishes. He puts the dry dishes on the counter, and both of them put various dishes away with their telekinesis.

I nod. "Okay, got it." I can't help the bitter taste in my mouth as I walk out of the kitchen. John had told me that Six liked me, but that had been before she went to Spain and before she met up with the others. It's probably because he's Loric, and I'm just a human kid who tagged along on their adventure. Not for the first time, I find myself wishing I had legacies of my own.

* * *

 **So, this is different than how I usually write Six/Nine stuff, but I figured I would try writing in Sam's point of view because so many of the early chapters of The Fall of Five are in his viewpoint. But I don't think I like it as much, so I'll probably switch back to narrating through Nine. Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts. Have a great day/night!  
~Nerd**


	4. Alternate Chapter 3

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

"Sarah is so charming she could convince an on-the-run alien to get his picture taken for the school newspaper." John jokes with Sam while chuckling.

Sam nods. "So charming that same alien might even throw rocks at her window in the middle of the night even if the feds are staking out her house."

Eight and Marina exchange confused glances, while John and Sam start laughing. I roll my eyes at them, still fairly annoyed that John's stunt got the two of them taken into custody by the government.

"You threw rocks at Sarah's window?" Marina asks John with her eyebrows cocked in amusement. "Like Romeo and Juliet?"

Before I can stop myself, the words come pouring out of my mouth. "Cyrano de Bergerac, actually. Romeo and Juliet was the one where the guy stalked her and then they fell in love, and then committed suicide." I explain.

Ella, Marina, Eight, John, and Sam stare at me. Thank Lorien that Nine isn't here, he would be making fun of me for even knowing that. "How do you know that?" Sam asks.

I shrug. "Katarina always liked stuff like that. She either made me read the classics or she read them to me when I was a kid. I remembered some of it, I guess."

* * *

"So, I've heard that you know the details of classic romantic drama, Six." Nine mentions casually as the two of us sit on the ceiling of the Lecture Hall.

I nod and shrug. "Katarina made me learn them. I guess that she figured I should know a little about the plant we're living on."

He snorts. "Sure, whatever Sweetheart."

"Shut up, Nine. How did you even find out about that?"

"I can hear for miles around, remember? And the only thing sound-proof in the penthouse is the Lecture Hall. I could hear you loud and clear, Six." He reminds me with a smirk.

I feel my face heat up, but I try to push down the feeling of embarrassment. Instead, I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah, whatever, Nine."

"Do you want to know what I can hear now?"

"What?" I find myself asking as I turn to look at him.

"Your heartbeat speeding up. I bet it's because I'm so close to you, Sweetheart." He replies and the cocky smirk on his face grows even larger.

"I couldn't care less."

"Really? I could let you go now, if you want to test that theory." He replies, and I quickly shake my head as I remember that his legacy is all that's keeping me up on the ceiling. Unless he decides to pull another gravity stunt and force me up against him.

"No, I kind of like sitting here."

"Oh, do you now?" He asks. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"So you definitely don't want to go up to the roof right now?" He asks. "Since you seem to like the feeling of the wind in your hair so much."

"Definitely don't want to go up to the roof." I reply as I stand up and release Nine's hand. I flip down to the ground of the Lecture Hall, and soften my landing with telekinesis. I walk towards the entrance to the Lecture Hall and turn around to glance at Nine. "You coming or what?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is much shorter than the other chapters, but it was really bugging me while re-reading TFoF that no one corrected Marina. For the record, it's Cyrano de Bergerac where the whole throwing rocks at the girl's window comes from. NOT ROMEO AND JULIET! Sorry for the rant, but I had to say that (er, write?). Anyways, this is kind of an alternate scenario to the last chapter I posted.** **In any case, please review and tell me your thoughts. Have a fantastic day/night!**

 **~Nerd**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

Once we both finish showering from the morning training session of Capture the Flag, Six and I meet up on the roof. Unlike usual, we just sit there talking. And for once we're not arguing about something stupid or talking about something depressing. "So, what's your favorite color?" I ask her.

"My favorite color?" she asks incredulously. "Really?" I nod back at her, and she thinks for a moment. "Blue, I guess. Since it reminds me of Loralite and home."

I nod. "Would it be too predictable if I said red like Mog blood?"

"Most Mogs we've encountered bleed black blood." She reminds me with a smirk.

"Not Setrakus Ra." I remind her, and she nods. We're sitting on the roof side-by-side, which isn't the most romantic thing ever. What would Sandor tell me to do right now? As it turns out, I don't have to. Six moves so that her head is in my lap.

"There, much more comfortable." She says with a wink. I just grin back at her. "Where on Earth would you go if you had the choice? For fun, if we weren't fighting the Mogs." She asks me.

"Europe. Marina's descriptions of Spain sound cool. Or maybe Eight and I could go busting up Stonehenge again."

Six rolls her eyes. "You boys and your love of destroying ancient monuments."

"It's what we're good at." I'm about to say more, when I hear Sam and John talking about Six. "The clueless members of your little love triangle are talking about you." I tease her.

"Why are Sarah and Four talking about me?" she asks wearily.

"Not Sarah and Johnny, but Sammy and Four." I tell her. Her eyes widen.

"Why?"

"Hm, something about how Sam embarrassed himself in front of you since he shot you in the back during the capture the flag game. Now Four is telling him that he has a chance with you since you said you liked him. What?"

She rolls her eyes. "That was before I met you, Nine. Sure, Sam's nice and all, but it's not realistic."

"What do you mean, realistic?" I ask her warily.

"One day we're going to have to go back to Lorien. And well, you know, repopulate Lorien. Which doesn't include humans." She's a little red in embarrassment, but she still rests her head in my lap and stares up at me.

Instantly, my face feels hot too. "Um, yeah. Right. Then what about Four and Sarah?"

"They'll figure that our eventually. You know, cross that hurdle when they get to it. Besides, with Sam I'd feel bad if he got himself hurt trying to protect me."

"And you wouldn't feel bad if I got myself hurt protecting you?"

She grins a little. "I would care, but I also have no doubts that you can take care of yourself on the battlefield. I don't have to worry about you running out and doing something stupid. Other than, you know, getting me shot by my own teammate." She grins a little wider at my look of discomfort.

"Sorry about that, by the way. No sustained injuries from our little spar?"

She scoffs. "Nothing I can't handle. I think my pride from getting overpowered so easily is more bruised than anything else."

I grin, before something Sam and John talk about catches my interest. "Huh, now Sam is saying that you'll get with me soon, and John is telling him that you can't stand me." I relay to her.

"Well, I'm a better actress than I thought." She responds.

"No, I think Johnny is just oblivious. So, you want to head back inside?" I ask her.

She sighs. "Do I have to sneak in while invisible or are you going to go in through a window?" she asks.

"Neither. Who the hell cares that you and I are on the roof together?" She grins at my statement, and the two of us ride the elevator into the first floor together. I think that Sandor would be proud of that, if he were still alive.

She and I talk about random things and fighting techniques in the elevator ride and continue to chat as we exit the elevator and as we walk through the penthouse together. I hear Eight's footsteps approach us. Instead of disappearing like I usually would, or starting a fake argument about some stupid topic, I grab Six's hand. Sure, it's stupid and something Four would do –not me –but Six smiles briefly at me.

Eight walks passed us, and then jogs back. "Whoa, what happened? Are you two Mogs in disguise? YOU GUYS! I HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM RIGHT NOW!" He shouts.

"Cut it out, Eight." Six says. "It's not that surprising, is it?" she asks.

"Um, I thought that you two could hardly stand each other." He confesses.

Six turns to me with a smirk and one of her hands on her hip. "See, I told you that I'm a good actress."

I shrug. "I think we should just add Eight to our list of clueless people. I'm sure Sarah or Marina saw it coming."

Four, Sam, and Malcom come running towards us. "Eight, what's the problem?" Four asks.

"I thought that these two were Mogs in disguise doing a really bad job, but I think that I was wrong." He says. He indicates our hands, where Six and I intertwined our fingers earlier. "Turns out that Six and Nine are just really good at pretending to be mad at each other."

She grins and bumps her shoulder into me. "Or I've just gotten used to Nine." She replies off-handedly. "He has his moments, I suppose."

The four watch us. "You don't sound all that into me, Sweetheart." I reply, momentarily forgetting about the others. "Is there a problem." I ask as I turn to face her.

She grins and leans up to kiss me. "Not at all."

John not-so-subtley coughs, and the two of us pull apart. "Um, we'll just be going, then." he said as he backed away. "Um, Sam, you coming?" Sammy followed after Four, but I still noticed the crestfallen look on his face. Eight grinned at us and then teleported away, while Malcom stood rooted to the spot.

"You okay, Mr. Goode?" Six asks after a moment.

He nods. "Yeah, I just thought that I remembered something." He stood there for another long minute. "Hm, it's probably nothing... Carry on, you two."

Once they're all gone, I stare at Six. "What?" she asks.

"Not that I'm complaining about you kissing me, but you probably shouldn't have done so in front of don't know how to let a guy down easy, do you sweetheart?"

A look of guilt passes over her face. "I didn't think of that. Too late now, I guess." She shrugs, but still looks guilty. "So, now what? Since everyone will know in a few minutes."

"Well, there's this great movie I think you'll like… It's about this physically handicapped kid whose mom and siblings were tragically murdered. And then the kid gets kidnapped, and locked in a cage and his dad goes on this amazing journey with a really forgetful woman to find him."

She looks up at me with a faint confused expression crossing her face. After a moment, she realizes which movie I'm talking about. "Finding Nemo? I'm in." As we walk to my room, she asks me, "So, how much of telling the others had to do with the fact that you found out that Sam likes me?"

I blanch. "Will it be better for me if I answer that truthfully, or if I don't answer it at all?"

* * *

 **Hey! Here's the next oneshot, please review and tell me your thoughts. I know that I divulged from canon –a lot –but that's what's going to be happening. I'm pretty much coming up with these while reading the Fall of Five as I reread the series. And then I write whatever comes to my mind whenever I find myself wondering, "Where are Six and Nine right now?" or "What would happen right now if Six and Nine were dating at this very moment?" And then these happen. So, yeah. Have a spectacular day/night!  
~Nerd**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

I'm sitting up on the roof while playing with the weather. Nine and I aren't going to meet on the roof tonight, but I still like it up there, even when sitting by myself manipulating the clouds. I hear the elevator doors open with a ding, and I turn to watch the person step onto the roof. I expect Nine or Four, who both love sitting on the roof to think just as much as I do. Instead, Sam steps out of the elevator. Not exactly who I'm hoping to see at the moment, but maybe this would force me to talk to him. The way I should have from the beginning.

"Hi." I say when he approaches me.

"Hey, Six. What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking, mostly. I like to go up here to get away from the others. Sometimes it gets too crowded in the apartment with ten people." I grin a little at him, and he smiles back.

"Yeah." I notice how he feels awkward, since he's rubbing the back of his neck and fidgeting.

"What's bugging you?"

"I wanted to talk with you." He begins. Oh, Lore. Here's what I've been putting off since we found them. "Before you left for Spain, you told John that you liked me. And, well, he told me. And then John and I went to West Virginia and freed Nine, and I got captured in the process. And now that I've found you guys again, I find out that you and Nine have been doing who-knows-what up here for weeks. What am I supposed to think, Six?"

I shrug. "I don't know, Sam. But I know that I'm being realistic. Four is with Sarah, and that's great and all. But one day we're going to go back to Lorien. What's he going to do? Stay here on Earth with her? Or make her give up her life to travel across the galaxy to be with him?" I pause and take a deep breath. "I couldn't do that to you, or anyone. Four and Sarah are so in love with each other that they haven't stopped to think about what's going to happen in the future."

"Well, yeah, but we're not in the future yet."

"I guess, but we're also fighting a war. And I can't constantly be worried that someone who can't fully protect themselves is going to get shot or get hurt on the battlefield when they should have been back home without any knowledge of Lorien at all."

"It's too late for me to go back home, Six. Besides, you're making me feel like some superhero's lame girlfriend."

I sigh, knowing that anything I say at this point is going to hurt him. "I know. I'm getting off track here." I shake my head to clear out the random thoughts. "Look, I thought I liked you when we were traveling on the road together. And I thought I liked Four, but he was the first Loric guy I'd met in eleven years. Henri used to tell Four that the Loric only fall in love once. Which is great and all, but Katarina told me different stories. And I think that they're both right. There's a difference between thinking that someone is cute and funny and that maybe you could see yourself with them, and actually falling in love with someone and everything about them and doing whatever you can for them because it's just what you find yourself doing without knowing how or why." I take another deep breath, and breathe out slowly. "Sorry, Sam. I just don't have those kind of feelings for you. Maybe I could eventually, but I'm not sure I want to, given the war and how we'll eventually have to go back to Lorien. Without you." I turn away from him and look out at Lake Michigan. It's the same view that Nine and I always stare at when we come up to the roof.

He nods. "Yeah, I kind of figured. Since I walked in on you and Nine making out in the Lecture Hall."

My eyes widen. "What? How?" With Nine's enhanced hearing, he should have heard Sam coming. And he always makes sure that no one walks in on them.

He shrugs. "I was looking around, and walked into the Lecture Hall. You two were on the ceiling. I asked around, and everyone told me that you two can hardly stand each other, so I tried to believe that I had misinterpreted something. But then earlier you guys came down from the roof holding hands, and I realized that I was right. And that you two are just really good at fooling the others." He sticks out his hand. "Friends?"

I nod. And then, despite the situation, I laugh a little. "Weren't we already friends before this?"

"I'd like to think so."

We ride the elevator down together, and walk into the first floor. I walk one way, and he walks another. After that conversation, I need some training to clear my mind. Nine is in there with Malcom, looking over the wires and things of the Lectern. "You don't mind if I train in here for a little, do you?" I ask.

Malcom shakes his head. "Go ahead."

"Just be careful of the traps, sweetheart. We might accidentally set off some of them." Nine tells me.

I nod and then scoff. "As if I would let those things hit me."

" _Those things_ were designed by Sandor for my training. They're a little tougher than they look, sweetheart."

"For you, maybe." Both of us are grinning at each other during the conversation, and Malcom grins at us.

"I've got this mostly figured out. If you both think you're better than the other, then why don't you both go through a bit of an obstacle course while I control it?" he asks.

"Hell yeah." Nine replies. I nod as well, and Nine walks over to where I stand. When we nod to Malcom, traps and projectiles fly out of the walls towards us. I fight the urge to turn invisible, as has become my habit when being attacked on more than one side. Instead, I focus on the air in the room and use that and my telekinesis to block or deflect everything. I glance over at Nine, who is standing on the ceiling to avoid the attacks.

"Really? You're just going to stand on the ceiling?" I ask him while dodging another trap. Before he can respond, the spot where he stands on the ceiling moves, and then he is falling towards the ground.

"Ow." He mutters.

"That's what you get for cheating." I tell him with a faint grin as he gets up off of the ground.

When Malcom runs out of traps, we stop. "I talked with Sam." I say suddenly.

"About what?"

"About how he walked in on you and me earlier." I start, raising one of my eyebrows. "I thought that you didn't want anyone to know or whatever. So why did you let Sam walk in on us? With your hearing you should've picked up that he was coming towards us like you usually do."

The blood rushes to his face, but I'm not sure if it's embarrassment, anger, or something else. "I was, um, distracted." He answers nervously.

Somehow, I don't quite believe that. "Distracted? We've been together plenty of times without you being 'distracted.' So did you want Sam to walk in on us?" Great, now I'm accusing him of stupid things.

"Six, usually I hear them when we're not making out. And when he walked in on us I was so worried about you and wrapped up in you that I missed it, okay? All I wanted to focus on for once was you without having to listen to everything in the penthouse to make sure that we weren't caught." He takes a deep breath. "And then I decided that keeping this all private was stupid. I mean, we might not live through this war, and I don't want one of us to be left with the dead body of the other while the others have no idea how much we meant to each other."

"Nine…"

"I'm not one for emotions and all that crap, but I can't help it when I'm around you. I just lose focus on everything but you. I mean, unless we're fighting Mogs. Then I'm good."

I nod, and then look down at my shoes. "I'm sorry I accused you. I was just confused and I guess I didn't realize. So, I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

He grins at me and nods. "Yeah, I can probably think of a few ways in which you can pay me back."

I roll my eyes, but agree anyways. "All right, just let me know, I guess."

"Good. I need to go check something."

"Check what?" Instead of replying, Nine winks at me and runs out of the Lecture Hall. After watching him leave I turn to Malcom. "What?" I ask him, and the older man simply shrugs. I guess that no one will ever really understand Nine or why he does things.

* * *

 **Hello my amazing readers! Thanks for reading, please review and tell me your thoughts. Anyways, have a stupendous day/night!**

 **~Nerd**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

The minute he sees her go down, his sight goes into tunnel-vision towards the asshole who fractured her skull. He barely registers Marina trying to get to Six and heal her, all he can focus on is Five. He's vaguely aware of Eight asking why Five would do that, but Nine drowns out the sounds with his own screams. "SIX!"

And then Five reaches out and drags him into the water and forces him under. This would be a really good time to develop the ability to breathe underwater, Nine thinks to himself. Even then, with his own life in danger, all he can think about is Six, laying on the ground with blood streaming from her face and unconscious only feet from Marina. And Five is using telekinesis to keep her from healing Six. Of course, that's a strategically sound strategy. Keep the healer incapable of healing the others while you pick the fighters off. And since Marina was the only one who was genuinely nice to Five –Six, Four, and Eight had tried but he had never really tried –he might try and get her to team up with him.

Then again, Five didn't know Marina. Not the way that the rest of them knew her. Marina wasn't the best fighter, and was usually distracted by Eight and Ella if they ever got hurt in a fight, but she would never forgive –or at least forget –someone who hurt her friends. And betraying them and possibly fracturing Six's skull was not a smart move if you wanted Marina on your team. Six was one of her best friends. Things would not go well for Five after this.

Nine struggled against the arm holding him down underwater, and played through multiple scenarios for when he resurfaced –all of which ended in Five getting beaten to a pulp. He repeatedly punched the arm, hoping that if he broke the appendage it would release him and let him back up to the surface.

Suddenly, he was dragged up to the surface. He saw Five sitting on his chest, while Marina and Eight watchrd the traitor apprehensively. Six still lay on the ground, and he noticed Marina try to make her way towards her. Five pushed her back with telekinesis, and Marina struggled against it.

"Not so strong now, huh? Big breath, bro." Five said before plunging him pack underwater. Even using his enhanced hearing, he could barely make out their conversation. What he does hear was warped and twisted due to the water. Suddenly he was back out of the water and being hurled straight into a tree. He quickly tried to use telekinesis or something to break his fall, but it happened too quickly and he slams into the tree.

He heard cracking sounds from his back, and let out an involuntary cry of pain. Five kept talking to Marina and Eight. Eight attacked Five's monster, and Nine tried to push himself away from the tree and onto his feet. Instead, he let out a weak moan. Add ribs and legs to the broken bones list. However, Eight distracted Five enough so that Marina can approach Six. Nine sighed in relief as he saw her press her hands against Six's skull. But that was cut short by Five using his telekinesis to lift Marina up off of the ground. "Why won't you let me heal her?" Marina asked.

"Because I don't want you to heal her. She's like Nine. She'll fight and never join me." Before he can say any other disgusting crap about joining the Mogs, Nine used his own telekinesis to fling branches and rocks at Five. If he can distract Five enough, maybe Marina can get to Six and then heal her. And if Six was okay, then she and Eight can fight Five while Marina healed him. The plan mostly works. "Come on, I don't need my legs to kick your fat ass." He taunted him. Five rose to the bait just as he knew he would. There's a reason Nine got on everyone's nerves. It's so that he learns which taunts and insults make them boil with anger and lose control. For Five, it's his weight and being told he's weak. For Six, it's mentioning her getting hung on the ceiling by Setrakus Ra and mentioning her Cepan –which is a blow too low for Nine himself to use. For Eight, it's mentioning the human army which protected him and the mistakes of his Cepan. For Four, it's calling him a weak leader because of Sarah and making fun of him for believing that he's Pittacus Lore.

"Still talking shit till the end, aren't you Nine?" Five began. "Sorry that I almost killed your girlfriend, by the way. I didn't really want to kill her, you know. I figured that she might be useful to the Beloved Leader for having tests done on her or something." He paused, and then smiled wickedly at Nine. "Or maybe other things. There aren't many female Mogs here on Earth, after all."

It seemed like Five had done his research on what made Nine tick too. "You damn traitor! Name one instance where Six was expressly mean to you. That was all me, because I'm a damn bully. If you really want a fight, let Marina heal me and I'll take you on."

But Five only laughed. "That would be too easy, Nine. I would end you in minutes. You know, it's really cute that you get all worked up when I mention anything about Six. You, the big tough Garde, thinking only about Six." He smiled coldly, and it made Nine's stomach churn. "That's why I attacked her first, you know. I knew you would be too distracted with the fact that someone hurt your precious little girlfriend to take me on for a few seconds. And a few seconds was all I needed."

Nine used his telekinesis to rip up trees and throw them at Five. He picked up rocks from the water and hardens piles of mud and throws all of it at Five. Nine saw Marina hurry to heal Six while Five is distracted, but the traitor kept her away from Six once again. "You know, I almost forgot to tell you. I loved your apartment. Too bad that it's probably destroyed by now."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I gave the address to the Mogs and they planned to attack while we were gone."

"What about Ella? And Four? And the others?" Eight asked. Five turned and faced him, and Marina sprinted over to Six.

"Ella will be fine. The Beloved Leader wants her alive. As for the others, well, maybe they'll get out in time."

"What's he want with Ella? I thought he wanted us all dead." Marina asked. But Five just smirked instead of answering. He turns his attention back to Nine, and Marina finally got to Six. Just as she began to heal Six, they were all distracted by a horrible shriek coming from Eight's direction.

Thankfully, Eight finally was able to kill the creature. "Well done," Five said, "but there's more where that came from." Eight is badly injured from fighting the creature, and Marina is distracted once again from healing Six.

Five turned his attention back to Nine and began advancing towards him. "You're going to hit an unarmed man, you traitorous coward?" Nine taunted. He used his telekinesis to grab his pipe-staff and bring it towards him. Five attempted to pluck the staff out of the air, but something stopped him. It's a well-placed kick to the back of his knees. Apparently, Marina wasn't as distracted as they all thought, since Six stood behind Five with an expression of pure fury on her face.

She threw the pipe-staff to Nine, and he caught it with his telekinesis before it can hit him. "What are you doing, Five?" she asked. Right, she's been unconscious the whole time he'd been explaining everything. Hopefully she can at least buy Marina some time to heal him and Eight while Five explained his twisted ideas to her. He watched Six and Five warily, and saw Marina sprint to Eight to heal him.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Five said and kept walking. Suddenly, Eight stood between Five and Nine.

"Let him take a shot, bro." Nine found himself saying, still furious with the traitorous Garde.

Eight glared at him over his shoulder. "Shut up, Nine." He turned to look at Five. "Five, stop this. You're not thinking straight. They've done something to you. You have to know that this isn't right."

"What isn't right is sending a bunch of children across the galaxy to another planet and making them fight a war. What's right about giving them numbers instead of names? It's sick. All of it."

"What's sick is destroying an entire planet." Six spat out furiously. She stumbled a little, and Marina hurriedly put her hands against Six's skull again. Nine watched as Marina's face turned pale as she used her legacy to asses and heal Six. "That's called genocide, Five."

Five turned around to face her. "You don't understand, the Great Expansion had to happen!" he began ranting and raving about this, but Nine didn't pay attention. He watches as Six's eyes roll back and she collapsed to the ground. Crap. What's going on? Marina pressed her hands against Six's head and Nine saw her concentrating, doing all that she can with her healing legacy to heal Six. Hopefully, she was fine and had simply tried to get up too soon. That has to be what's happening.

Suddenly, Marina took her hands off of Six. "HIS LEFT HAND!" She shouted, and the two boys understood. All three of them used telekinesis to force Five's hand open and throw the two balls far away into the swamp.

Marina and Eight managed to calm him down, but the traitor is still crying. "Crying like a little girl." Nine insulted with a sneer, still unable to control the rage and resentment he felt for the traitor.

With that one comment, Five was back to being a psychotic killer on a Mog mission. He lunged at Nine, his wrist-blade expanding. Nine tried to roll to the side, but his injuries and Five's telekinesis kept him in place. He braced himself for the blade, but instead felt a weight on top of him. A body. Eight's body. "NO!" But it's too late. Five can't stop himself, and the blade drove through Eight's heart, and almost poked Nine in the chest.

* * *

 **Wow, that was one depressing chapter for me to write. Like, it was really hard to write Eight's death. He's one of my favorite characters, so I really had to force myself to write about this. But I just saw it so clearly in my head, this moment after Six gets hit by Five where Nine pretty much just goes insane. Anyways, I hope you liked this oneshot! Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **~Nerd**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

Nine braces himself for the blade, but instead feels a weight on top of him. A body. Eight's body. "NO!" he shouts. This can't be happening. But it is happening, and it's too late. Five can't stop himself, and the blade drives through Eight's heart, and almost pokes Nine in the chest.

Five looks shocked. "Eight, no. This wasn't supposed to happen." He quickly pulls his blade out of Eight, and some of Eight's blood trickles onto Nine's shirt. Eight staggers towards Marina, and says, "Marina, sorry," before collapsing to the ground.

Marina screams as the new scar forms on all of their ankles. Six grabs her ankle and grimaces. However, she doesn't turn her attention away from Five. Nine catches Eight's body as it falls and rests him on the grass. Five just stands there in shock at what he has done.

Marina races towards Eight. "Eight." She puts her hands on his chest and tries to force her legacy to work. She's too late. He's already dead. Nine feels the temperature continue to drop as Marina bends over Eight's body. "I'm sorry." She whispers and kisses Eight's forehead. She brushes his eyelids closed before standing and turning towards Five.

"Marina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill Eight." He starts.

"Shut up." She advances, and a layer of frost forms on the grass. Ice shoots out of the ground around Five. One of them stabs him in the foot, holding him in place. Nine watches as ice forms around Eight's body, encasing him in a cold, transparent coffin. Six shivers a little, but stands ready for whatever happens next. She's still a little unstable from her head injury, but she stands and strides towards Nine. Anger is pulsing off of her in waves, and Nine can practically see it. It's almost hot enough to melt Marina's ice. It doesn't, of course. John is already their resident pyromaniac.

Marina is still talking with Five when suddenly, ice shoots out of the ground and stabs him through one of his eyes. "If I ever see you again, I'm going to take the other eye."

Six grits her teeth as she slings Nine over her shoulders. "The Mogs are coming! We have to get out of here!" Six warns. Marina uses more ice to almost fully freeze Five in place. And then Marina runs to them and they all leave the swamp while invisible.

"I'm sorry." Marina whispers to Eight as the three pass his body. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

After a long walk of getting lost in the swamps, they finally stumble into a tiny village made of ramshackle huts and one log cabin which serves as a bar. Although Six looks apprehensive as they enter the building, Nine goes right in with Marina just behind him. From the way that all of the men –all dressed in unbuttoned flannel shirts and jeans –stare at Marina and Six, they are probably the first girls to come into the bar in a long time. However, they must feel the iciness still emulating from Marina, so they mostly leave her alone. Unfortunately, they don't notice the waves of anger rolling off of Six.

One of the men walks over to Six and attempts to put his arm around her. "Hey there, sweetheart." He starts.

Nine gets annoyed quickly. "Hey, that's my name for her." He calls back over his shoulder at the man. "And even then, she hates that name." He hears the sounds of the man's sleeve grating by the rest of his shirt, and then the gasp of pain the man lets out.

"He's right. I really hate getting called sweetheart." The entire bar is silent, and all of the occupants stare at Six.

Finally, one of the men by the pool table says, "You idiot, it's your turn right now." He beckons the man who tried to hit on Six, and then everything returns to normal. Nine sets them up with burgers from the bartender as Six walks over to make a phone call. Just then, the tv in the bar flashes with urgent news. Apparently, there was a terrorist attack on the John Hancock Center. However, they know that it wasn't terrorists. It was the Mogs.

Six looks over at him from her spot by the phone. She walks back to the bar and talks with the bartender about what happened, but Nine doesn't hear them. All he hears is his blood pounding in his ears as he angrily stares at the TV.

He finds himself outside, walking out of the bar and through the small town. With his enhanced hearing, he easily hears Six running after him. "Where are you going?" She asks. Nine stops walking and turns to face her.

"Chicago." He answers and tries to turn away from her and start walking again.

"You're going to walk there from Florida? Nine, that's stupid." She tells him. Her voice is still filled with the same rage that had been radiating from her ever since Eight's death. The air around her is filled with static, which is probably a result of her anger augmenting her elemental manipulation legacy.

"You have a point." He concedes. She relaxes a little when he says that. It almost makes him feel guilty when he adds, "I'll steal a car. You guys coming or what?" He asks.

"Stop being an idiot." He's already walking away from her and is thrown off guard when she grabs him with her telekinesis. She turns him around, and his heels make divets in the ground.

"Let me go, Six." He growls at her. "Let me go right now."

"So you can go off and get killed for being an idiot?" She asks. He struggles to get out of her telekinetic grip. Obviously she'd been holding back during their spars. Or maybe her anger is making her telekinesis stronger than usual. "Stop and think for a minute, Nine!" She starts walking towards him, and Nine swears that the air around her sparked with electricity. "They won't be in Chicago anymore. They would have run and gotten out of the city as soon as possible. Besides, they have the tablet. They can find us more easily than we can find them."

Maybe she has a point, but Nine's specialty is getting what he wants from arguments with Six. "Last time I saw, Four was comatose. That doesn't exactly seem promising."

"An exploding building tends to wake people up! He got out. We'd know if he didn't." She sounds so stubborn, and Nine realizes that he can't win this argument. Not with Six so angry about everything that happened.

It takes him a minute, but he finally nods. "You can let me go, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." She nods slowly and releases him. He rolls his shoulders and lets out a sigh. "If you held on any longer, I might have needed Marina's help." He looks back away from her. "I feel like we're screwed, Six. Like we already lost and no one's told us the news yet."

She walks up next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Bull. We're not going to lose. Even if there's only the three of us left, we keep fighting until we destroy every last Mog and get home to Lorien."

He looks over at her, but has to look down to look her in the eyes. Her eyes are grey and have an angry glint to them. "Right, yeah." She must see something in his eyes, because she turns and hugs him. It takes him a few moments, but he eventually wraps his arms around her.

"Come on, I bet those burgers are ready by now."

"It was my fault."

She pulls away from him and frowns. "No it's not, Nine."

"Yeah, it is. I just couldn't shut my mouth, Six. Not for a moment. You three were getting through to him, and I just had to go and insult him. I should be the one dead right now, not Eight." He keeps going on and forgets that Six is even next to him as he talks about his guilt.

And then he feels a sharp pain in his jaw and hears something crack. "What the hell, Six!" He yells when he realizes she had just punched him in the jaw.

She looks pissed off again. "Is this what you want? For me to kick your ass and punish you for getting Eight killed?" She asks. She stares at him for another moment before saying, "What happened to Eight wasn't your fault. That was Five and the Mogs. Not you." She takes a breath before saying anything else. "Now cut out this mopey crap so we can figure out what to do from here." He stares at her, and she's a raging storm of anger, so similar to the storms she makes during fights with Mogs.

"I've already figured that out." Marina says, and the storm of Six's anger recedes into a calm exterior. The calm after the storm, apparently.

* * *

 **Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts. Have a wonderful day/night!**

 **~Nerd**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

As he jokingly explains the meaning of sexy to Four, he watches Sam and Six out of the corner of his eye. Four sees him watching them and tilts his head curiously. "Are you jealous?" he asks with a quirk of his eyebrows.

Nine shakes his head. "I love her and she loves me. There's nothing to be jealous of." He replies. "I trust Six to do what's she thinks is best and right."

Johnny-boy stares at him for a moment. "You're not jealous at all that your girlfriend is talking to a guy who has a crush on her?"

He shrugs. "No. Sandor said something about Lorien giving us the gift of loving truly without jealousy and all that shit. I guess that's why." John looks somewhat shocked. "I'm guessing that you're feeling jealous about your girlfriend who's on a super sexy mission with her ex-boyfriend."

"It's not a sexy mission!" Four protests. Then, he grins at him before stopping and turning around to face Sam and Six who are a few feet behind them. "Sam! I need your help over here, can you spare a minute?" Four calls out. Sam nods and the two jog into the house.

Six looks a little relieved and stares a little at Nine. "There's no good roof here." She states as he walks towards her. Nine turns his attention to the house and can't help but agree with her.

"But there is a not-spaceship spaceship which looks pretty empty." He replies with a grin. "Besides, I don't think the walls are sound-proof here."

Six frowns at him, but ends up grinning. "When did I actually start liking your stupid jokes?" She asks him. They start walking the few feet back to the Mog ship. When they reach it, Nine grins a bit stupidly at her and then grabs her waist and leans down a bit to kiss her.

As she usually does, Six loses herself in the kiss, even if there could be a better time and place to start making our with her boyfriend. She lets Nine walk them a few feet towards the spaceship and lets him press her up against the ship. She's too busy playing with his hair and kissing him to notice much, really. She bites down on his lip as his hands move up underneath the hem of her T-shirt.

"Ow, sweetheart." He breaks the kiss to mutter while he catches his breath.

"Just be glad I'm not punching you for being a mopey idiot." She retorts before pulling him back towards her by the front of his shirt.

"Right, I still need to get you back for that." he mutters just before their lips meet. He steps even closer so that she is completely trapped against the side of the ship. He stares into her eyes as he moves his arms so that he pins her arms against the ship. He uses his legs to box her in even more.

Before Six analyzes the situation and can find a way out, he presses his lips to her neck. Right at the sensitive spot on her jaw where Five had punched her in Florida. She hisses out of reflex rather than pain, but Nine keeps going. He moves his mouth slowly down her neck until he reaches the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. It's at that spot where he bites down. Not hard enough to break skin and draw blood, but certainly hard enough to leave a noticeable mark. Six lets out a gasp.

"What the hell, Nine?" She asks him.

He merely smirks and winks at her before bringing his lips up and back to hers. Before she can realize that he didn't answer her question, he kisses her swiftly -which he almost never does -before leaning back and looking into her eyes again. To his satisfaction, her eyes are several shades darker than usual and practically glassed over in lust. Six tugs on his hair and brings him back to her mouth.

But just as he's about to kiss her again, he picks up the faint sound of sirens and helicopters. The Chimaerae must hear it too, because they send him telepathic warnings. Nine immediately pulls away from Six. "Someone's here and they're ready to attack. Can you cover us with weather or something?" She nods.

"I'll do what I can. Am I aiming to kill?"

He shakes his head. He'd forgotten for a moment that she couldn't understand the Chimaerae warnings or hear what was approaching them. "No, it's helicopters. Humans. Probably feds. We don't want to kill them."

"Got it. No direct lightning strikes or huge pieces of hail." Nine moves further away from her so that she can get away from the ship and into cover so that she can make a storm in relative safety. Nine grabs his staff from his pocket –boy is he glad that Six grabbed it and handed it to him –before rushing to the house to get Four. However, Four meets him halfway and they run towards the vans.

"So, how was your moment with Six? Sexy enough?"

"Hell yeah."

"You're welcome, by the way." Four says. Nine just stares at him for a moment. "For getting Sam inside. I figured you two could use some time after everything that happened in Florida with Eight." Definitely. Although, he could do without the mentioning of Eight –which makes him feel horribly guilty all over again.

"Thanks, bro."

* * *

That night, he lays down on the roof with the intention of keeping an eye on the government guys and getting a little bit of sleep if he needs it. However, his plan falls apart when he sees Six climb out of one of the windows and onto the roof. She walks across the roof and sits next to him so that her hip and shoulder touch his. "What are you doing up here?" she asks him as they watch the government guys.

"Keeping an eye on these guys. What about you?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he sees her blush a little. "I was looking for you, actually. I had a feeling that you'd be up here."

"Why? Did something happen?"

She shakes her head. "No, I just wanted to talk with you."

"Talk? Okay, go on ahead." He knows that that isn't really why she came up to the roof, but he wants her to tell him what exactly she's here for.

"This all seems so crazy. We've always been hiding away and fighting the Mogs in secret, but now these feds want to work with us to publically fight the Mogs? I guess it's just hard to wrap my head around."

"Then don't. Let John think about it. You and I are the badasses that kill all the Mogs. We don't really have to think about the why and how, do we?"

"Is that really what you think? That you and I are just the soldiers sent in to kill everything?"

"Isn't it? What else are we good at? Sure, we're damn good at strategizing, but even that goes to Four. Face it sweetheart, we're just the soldiers in this battle with Four as our leader." He responds.

She leans into him and rests her head back on his shoulder. "You know, we could die any day now with all of this going on."

"Yeah, and?"

"I don't know, I guess everything just got really real when Eight died. You know?"

He nods. "Yeah. But hey, let's not think about that right now. Right now we can just be two regular teenagers sitting on a roof. Two stunningly attractive teenagers with superpowers."

She smiles. "Sounds good. So, did you ever go by a human name that stuck with you? Like Marina or John do?"

He shakes his head. "When we went to Chicago, Sandor made my ID Stanley Worthington, but I don't want to go by that. Nine just feels right, you know?"

"Yeah. When I was on the run with Four and Sam, they told me I had to go by a human name in public, but I refused. Six just feels right. It reminds me of all that we're fighting for and of my time with Katarina. She always called me Six at home, and when I stopped going to school I was only Six."

"What about before that? When you still went to school?"

She sighs. "My last human name was Maren Elizabeth." She glares at him when he snorts. "Katarina was always picking these girly names for me. I think it's because she hoped that having a girly name would balance out my 'tomboy' behavior or something like that. She never really explained her logic to me."

"I guess we both had pretty sucky names, didn't we?"

"That's probably why we go by our numbers, yeah?"

He nods. "So, I know that you came up here for another reason. Want to share?"

"Maybe I just wanted to talk." She protests.

"Sure." He replies sarcastically. "I would believe you if you were Marina or Sarah or really any other girl. But you? You don't like talking about your problems with other people. You think it makes you weak to be afraid, so you hide it and pretend it doesn't exist."

She rolls her eyes despite the deep message. "Fine, you got me. I came up here to do this." She turns and kisses him. She uses one hand to play with his hair, but leaves the other at her side. Gradually, he leans forward and moves them so that she is laying down on her back on the roof and so that he is on top of her.

He uses his elbows to prop himself up and puts his hands in her hair as the kiss progresses. Before he knows it, he sheds his shirt –like he always does when she's around –and her hands roam his chest. She breaks away from him for a minute and concentrates hard. Within thirty seconds, a thick curtain of fog wraps around the house and is especially thick at the roof. "Just in case." She murmurs before leaning up to kiss him. But before their lips meet, he tugs at her jacket and she shrugs out of it. Just as they are about to kiss again, he puts his hands on her waist and pulls her shirt off of her as well. It takes him a second to realize that he is staring. Sure, in all of their time making out in random spots –mostly thanks to his anti-gravity legacy –they had kissed, but she had never taken her shirt off. He, on the other hand, was taking his shirt off all the time. "Are you done with that yet?" she asks him.

Instead of wasting time responding, he kisses her. He finds himself kneeling –straddling her –instead of propped up on his elbows, and he roams his hands up and down her sides instead of in her hair. When his hands reach the plain material of her bra, he hesitates. "You sure?" he asks.

"I wouldn't be in this position right now if I wasn't."

"As if you can resist me, sweetheart.

"I think we both know that it's the other way around, Nine." She retorts, but the effect of her words is ruined by her breathy voice. He moves his pelvis slightly so that he's pressing against her.

"What do you think now, sweetheart?" He asks, and his voice is rough. Much rougher than usual.

"I think that we're both right." She responds. "Now stop talking before you ruin the moment."

* * *

The next day, he hears Four gathering everyone for a meeting. "Where's Six and Nine?" He hears Sam ask with his enhanced hearing.

"The Chimaerae are looking for them right now." Four responds.

"That's our cue, sweetheart." He tells Six. While he'd been watching the government guys, she'd been fixing her hair and clothes. She had pulled her hair -no longer dyed blonde -into a ponytail and had put her jeans back on as well as her shirt and jacket.

He and Six slip back inside through a window and make their way back downstairs into the tunnels to find the others. When they arrive, Four shoots him a look about his messy hair and clothes. "Slept on the roof, dude. Someone had to watch the government guys." He explains. But really, most of his dishevelment is Six's work. Sam snorts at Nine's explanation, but doesn't outright challenge him on it. "End of the world, Johnny. What do you expect?" A smile flits over Marina's face, and Four grins at him. He also pointedly ignores Six scowling at him. Malcom and Adam, however, are oblivious to all of this.

When the video is done playing, they decide to split up so that some of them go to Mexico and others work with the feds to fight the Mogs. Marina and Adam decide to go to Mexico, while Nine decides to stay. Four turns to Six for her decision.

She looks over at Marina and then at Nine before answering. Nine nods at her as she looks at John. "Mexico. I'm not good at playing nice with feds. Besides we'll need you to be our spokesperson since I don't trust Nine or myself to do that."

All eyes shoot to Nine. "What? I'm not going to argue with her when she's right." He tells them. Or at least, he only likes arguing with Six if he knows she's right when they're alone and he can use other kinds of persuasion to win the argument.

"I'll stay here too. You might need help keeping Nine in line." Sam says.

Nine snorts. "I only let Six do that, Sammy." Six gets red in the face and glowers at him. "You know it's true, sweetheart." He smirks at her as her glare hardens. Crap. He might be paying for that comment later.

John silences them by pulling off his pendant. He places it in Six's hand. "I'm trusting you to get it there safely." He tells her. Six nods and smirks a little.

"You can count on us. We'll take care of it." John nods and Nine finds himself wishing that he too had a pendant to give to Six. However, his pendant –along with One's, Two's, Three's, and Six's –is probably hanging around Setrakus Ra's neck as some sort of sick trophy.

With that the meeting is over, so they say goodbye. Once they're out of the tunnels and in the kitchen, he hugs Six. For once, he doesn't really care that Four and Sam are watching them -even if he knows that on some level both of them like her. "Stay safe, okay?"

"I will. You too. Keep John out of trouble and try not to make an ass of yourself, got it?" She leans slightly out of the hug and looks up at him as she talks.

Nine kisses her swiftly before pulling away from her. "Time to go, sweetheart."

She nods. "See you soon."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's another one-shot I thought of while re-reading Revenge of Seven. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me your thoughts. Have a nice day/night!**

 **~Nerd**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

Nine wakes up sitting in a chair in some kind of library. Four is laying face-down on the carpet in front of him, unmoving. "Man, someone should break out the violins for that crybaby Pittacus Lore."

Four stands up and faces him, and Nine nods to the blond. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, that vision thing. Setrakus Ra and Pittacus Lore's life story or whatever." Nine clarifies. "Anyways, what are we doing here?"  
"Why would I know?"

"You're Number Four, Johnny. You think you're Pittacus Lore incarnate. So, Johnny-boy, tell me what that vision was about. And honestly, I'm hoping that, IF you are Pittacus, you're better than that old fool. I mean, he had the chance to kill Ra and he didn't. Now, we're stuck with that decision and it's what destroyed Lorien and is destroying Earth right now."

"I don't know, Nine." John says. "It's not so easy holding someone else's life in your hands, especially when you were close with them."

Nine snorts. "Whatever, Johnny. I was shouting for him to kill the chump the whole time, but the dude didn't listen. Thanks for nothing, Pittacus."

John shakes his head, but Nine turns around before Four can talk any more about the vision. Unfortunately, it doesn't quite work. "What's done is done." John says, which causes Nine to turn around and watch his friend. "All that matters is killing Ra now. That's the mission."

Nine thinks about Six and the others in Mexico. Were they… What if… No. He can't be distracted by that. Not after Florida, when…

"Yeah, I'd also like to avoid being eaten by that Godzilla thing back in New York." He glances around the room, taking in all the books. Ironically, he and Sandor had read a lot of human literature over the years. Now, though, it was painful to look at the rows and rows of books. It reminded him too much of Sandor, who used to read random novels or whatever when he wasn't tinkering with his machines, or training Nine, or watching movies. Okay, so maybe he didn't have a lot of time to read. That didn't change the fact that Sandor had read whenever he could, and especially loved to read aloud or play audiobooks to Nine (especially the latter if he was still working on a project). "Ugh, books." Nine says anyways. "If only one of these could help us defeat Godzilla."

"I think we're in some kind of psychic waiting room." Four says after another minute. "Not sure why."

Seriously? THIS guy thinks that he's Pittacus Lore? Yikes. They're screwed. Did it really take him that long to figure out what was happening here? Ella talks in their heads, they see a movie about Ra and Lore, and then wake up here. Obviously, they're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy.

"Cool." He says instead. "Maybe they're going to show us a movie."

"What do you think happened to Sam and Daniela? I saw them pass out at the same time as us."

"Beats the hell out of me." Nine replies.

"You'd think we'd end up in the same place."

"Do you really think that there's any logic to where in this psychic dream we ended up, Johnny boy? Because if there is, I have serious complaints about being here with you instead of Six."

Four laughs. "Right, right." The blond then went around the room, pulling on various books as if he were looking for some kind of secret passage to appear.

"What are you doing? You look hella ridiculous."

"We shouldn't be sitting around." He says, shooting Nine a glare.

"Dude, we're stuck here until Ella decides we can leave. We might as well enjoy it. I mean, we've been fighting our asses off for days, man. And even if this chair is a figment of my imagination or whatever, it's comfortable."

Instead of answering back, since apparently Four is too cool for conversation nowadays, he goes to the middle of the room and starts shouting for Ella.

"Dude, chill. We're here until Ella shows us her prophetic crap or whatever, and then we can go back to almost getting eaten by the big-ass Godzilla monster thing."

"I agree with Nine." Five says suddenly from just a few feet away from Four. Nine is on his feet immediately, and barreling towards Five to knock him to the ground. However, instead of hitting the damn traitor and knocking to the ground (for an intense ass-kicking to commence), Nine passes right through him and hits the bookshelves instead.

"Son of a bitch." He curses after the impact.

"There can be no violence here." Sandor suddenly says as Nine gets up.

"Sandor! What the hell?" Nine walks towards his dead Cêpan. "What are you doing here? How?"

He vaguely hears Four calling Sandor Henri and talking to the person as well, but they somehow manage to have their own separate conversations at the same time.

"I'm sorry I got the penthouse blown up." He says.

Sandor nods. "Don't apologize, young ward," he says, ruffling Nine's hair like the Cêpan had done when Nine was a kid. "After all, it wasn't your fault." Sandor glances over at Five before returning his attention back to Nine.

"Yeah, you're right. It totally was Five's fault."

"Yeah." Sandor begins to walk away, so Nine automatically followed him. "So, I hear about you and another Garde getting quite close."

"You mean Six?"

"Unless there's another girl I should know about." Sandor grins at him, and it's even happier than the grin he had used when Nine had told him about Maddy almost a year before. This grin was much brighter and happier.

"Um, no. Just the one."

"Good. Now, how are the Bulls doing this year?" He asks, and Nine momentarily forgets about everything else. As of now, it's just him and Sandor like it used to be; how it never will be again.

They walk through the hallway, and Nine grins when he sees Six, Marina, Adam, and another girl sitting in some chamber. "Oh, now you want to listen to her," Six, shaking her head, says to Marina. "Look, I don't know what you took away from that vision, but if I learned one thing it's that Pittacus Lore should've manned up and killed Setrakus Ra when he had the chance."

"Boom. See, Johnny? Six agrees with me." Nine says once she's done talking. Six whirls around, and a smile breaks across her face when she sees him. Almost immediately, he feels her wrap her arms around him, and he hugs her back just as tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." Six says, stepping out of the hug after a long, long moment. She looks over his shoulder, and freezes. Ah, she's noticed Five.

"Yeah, the traitor's here too."

Marina takes a step forward, but Six is quick to put a hand on her arm to calm Marina down. "Careful, Ella brought us all here for a reason." Six reminds her.

Marina glowers at Five, but turns her attention to Nine and Four instead of attacking the traitorous bastard. Luckily, she won't have to find out the hard way what happens when anyone attacks another in this psychic dream thing.

"So you're battling Setrakus Ra and we're about to get eaten by a giant piken?" Nine asks once we've all finished sharing our stories. "Some timing this shit has." He crosses his arms and scowls. Then, he turns back to Six. "So, how close to killing him are we talking?"

"About to bash a rock into his skull." Six provides with a smirk. "And how close to getting eaten are you?"

"Eh, somewhere around the digestive tract." He jokes. She elbows him, and he grins. "Nah, the piken won't get me, Sweetheart. How pathetic would it be for me to get eaten when you're over in Mexico killing Ra? I'll live for you to gloat at least a little bit."

She smiles. "You better, Nine."  
Ella suddenly appears behind Six, and Nine gapes at the little girl. She looks like she's been seriously shocked, with her hair floating up and everything. Electricity cackles around her, but Ella doesn't seem to notice. "Don't be scared by what comes next." She warns the Garde.

Suddenly, Setrakus Ra appeared in the chair beside Ella. He wore the same armor as before, but a black hood covered his face. Blue Loralite chains wrap around his body and keep him in place.

"What the hell?" Nine asks, looking between Setrakus Ra, Ella, and Six.

"What is he doing here?" Four asks.

"I had to pull in everyone who had been touched by Legacy." Ella explains. "It was all or none."

"You mean?" Six asks, a cautious smile on her face.

"Yes, the Entity. It didn't seem to mind when I gave it a name." Marina chuckles, and then the rest of the Garde –bar Five, of course –follow. It seems that the old Ella is still in there, after all.

"Is this Legacy going to come out and introduce itself?" Nine asks her. "I want to say what up and ask for some new powers." Beside him, Six chuckles softly.

"Legacy is here now, Nine." Ella replies. "He's in me, and around us all."

"Oh, okay." Nine says slowly. He looks over at Six, who shrugs, and then at Four, who also doesn't know the answer.

"Everyone, take a seat. Ra is fighting me to escape. I cannot hold this much longer. We must do what I called you here to do."

John and Marina are the first to sit down, closely followed by Lexa and Adam. Nine exchanges a glance with Six, who is staring at Ra with a vengeful expression on her face. Finally, he shoots her a look, as if saying, _ah what the hell?_ , and then they sit down. Six sits beside Marina, and Nine sits in between Six and Four. Finally, Five takes the last empty seat, the one beside Ra.

"Perfect." Nine sneers. He notices that Six has placed her hand on his thigh –nearer to his knee than… –in an attempt to calm him down. He clenches his hands into fists and feels his jaw tightening, but he doesn't say anything else. Marina seems just as tense as he is, and he hears Six say something quietly into the other girl's ear. Honestly, it's ironic. Who would have thought that it would be Six telling him and Marina not to get angry and fight someone? Before Florida –why did he have to keep thinking about that? –it would have been the other way around.

"What now?" John asks Ella.

Ella looks like she concentrating on something, and the veins in her neck and forehead are sticking out with all of her concentration. "Now, I bring the others in."

"Others? What others?" John asks. But if Ella answers, no one hears her. The sound of hundreds of voices drowns everything out. Suddenly, there are rows of people sitting before the table.

Sam and Daniela sit in the front row, and they nod to the Garde. Nine nods back, and notices John and Six mouth greetings to the human kids. Well, Six was probably saying hello to Sam, not Daniela, since she doesn't actually know Dani. But in any case…

Nine nods to as many of the kids as possible, trying to smile and look reassuring to the many that look scared. When none of the others say anything, he says "What up." There are snickers, and Six shoots him an exasperated look.

Six and Four exchange glances, and then Johnny stands up to talk to the humans. While he talks Six elbows him. "Really? Is 'what up' the best you can do?"

He doesn't reply. When Bertrand says that he can control the bees, Nine snorts. "What a nerd." He whispers to Six. "Beekeeper."

She snorts quietly. "Nine, shut up. Four's making his speech about saving the world."

"You started it." He reminds her. "And are you saying that Four's 'Let's hold hands and save the world' speech is more interesting than me? I'm hurt." Unfortunately, he says that last part much louder than he meant to.

There are several chuckles and laughs among the crowd, and Four glares at both of them. He looks at them like, _Really? Now?_ , but Marina chuckles. "Can you hurry this up?" Ella asks, her eyes shut in concentration. "I'm not holding this just so that the two of you can flirt, you know."

Suddenly, after that, all hell breaks loose in the room. Four glares at Nine and Six for the interruption, but now the humans won't stop talking and asking questions.

Finally, it seems that Six has had enough. "SHUT UP!" She shouts, sending a bold ot lightning down into the ground to catch everyone's attention. Instantly, everyone shuts up for her. "Look, we get it. You're scared and you have no idea what you're doing. That's…" she shakes her head. "Unfortunately, that's how we all felt, and how some of us still feel." She looks out over the sea of kids. "You've all been chosen to protect Earth. If you can, help us. If you don't help us now, just know that the Mogadorians will come for you. And then they'll kill you."

"That's all well and good, but how do we get to you lot? I'm guessing you're in America, so how do those of us not in North America get to you?"

"I can answer that." Ella says through gritted teeth. A map appears overhead, with several blue dots all over it. "Using the stones at those locations, you can travel to any other blue stone." She shudders. "I can't hold it any longer."

"Meet us in the US!" John shouts. "Help us defend Earth!"

Setrakus Ra suddenly escapes from his bonds, and he looks around the room. Kids scream in terror, and Five –who was sitting beside him –jumps away in terror. Nine sees Six prepare to charge at Ra, so he grabs her by the elbow. "He can't do anything to us here. I already figured it out." He gestures to Five. "Tried to kill the bastard earlier."

Six shakes her head. "He can do something. He's seen the kids. He'll go after them."

Nine swears, and the two of them rush at Ra. They try to distract him from the kids, but it doesn't work. Right as he's blocking Setrakus Ra's view of a huddle of kids, the vision disappears. He vaguely hears Six saying something in a threatening tone, but he can't make out the words. And then, he is back in New York and about to be eaten by a giant piken. Gee thanks, Ella. What wonderful timing you have.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **~Nerd**

 **PS This is the final chapter from The Fate of Ten, but I do have a lot of moments I'm planning on writing for United as One, so look for those in the future!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

As I step off of the ship, I immediately make eye contact with Nine. He frowns in my direction, concern filling his features. I must look like hell after all that happened. As much as I want to approach the dark-haired Garde just a few yards away from me, I force myself to approach John instead as he makes his way onto the ship.

"John, hold on." I hear myself say. Even to my own ears, I sound distant and far away. John stops walking to turn and look at me, but he doesn't reply.

Finding it so hard to look into John's blue eyes, I force myself to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry that we couldn't –that I couldn't protect her." I begin. My voice sounds shaky and desperate. "But I swear that I killed him John." I continue, my voice resuming its usual steely tone. "I put one right in his damn heart."

John nods slowly, but his fingers twitch. Finally, he looks at me in the eyes. "We aren't to blame for the actions of our enemies." He replies. The line sounds forced and practiced. He's had to time to prepare that, so that he won't shout and scream at me for failing. For failing him, and for failing her. Sarah.

John walks passed me to get to Sarah's body, an Ella approaches me next, with a somber expression on her young face. "I'm sorry, Six. But you didn't."

"Didn't what?" I ask, my heart sinking as I guess at Ella's meaning.

"Kill him. You hurt him bad, really badly, but you didn't kill him. He's… Setrakus Ra is still alive."

Ella watches me, and her face seems impassive. No. Sarah died for nothing then. I can't… I shouldn't have put her in harm's way.

As if he can sense everything whirring through my mind –and he probably can, seeing as most likely heard what Ella told me thanks to his damn super hearing or whatever –Nine walks up to me and lifts me up into his arms and then over his shoulder. He carries me passed all of the military people, and completely disregards my protests.

"Put me down, Nine! Put me down right now!" I shout, kneeing him in the stomach and elbowing him in the back. However, I'm careful not to hit him hard enough to break anything since Marina is still unconscious and after Sarah's death, I have no idea if John's going to be in the mood to heal Nine.

"No. And quit hitting me, it hurts."

I stop hitting him, but I continue to struggle in my position over his shoulder.

"Finally. Damn, Sweetheart, that kind of hurt." He complains. I remain silent, though. Nine carries me through the government base until we reach the fourth floor of the basement. He opens one of the doors and steps inside. He closes the door behind him, and opens another door within the room, this one leading to a bathroom.

Finally, he sets me down onto the tile. "Strip."

"What?" I ask, feeling my face heat up as the blood rushes to it. "Are you serious?"

"Or prove that you can shower just fine on your own." He replies, crossing his arms and watching my reaction.

"Of course I can do it on my own!" I shout in reply.

"Really?" he asks quietly. I force myself to take a deep breath and calm down. "Yes. Now, get out of the bathroom before I force you out."

Nine's shoulders relax and he smiles slightly. "Good to know. Don't take too long, sweetheart." He says casually before stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Even though I know that he can easily pick the lock of the door with telekinesis, I lock it anyways before getting into the shower. I guess that you can say it's a false sense of security.

When I finish my shower, I wrap myself in a towel and leave my bloody, filthy clothes on the ground. No way in hell do I want to put those back on. I open the door slowly. "Nine?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he replies.

"You wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes, would you?" I ask. I hear him get up and walk over to the bathroom door. When he appears, he's shirtless and holds out his shirt to me.

"It won't work permanently, but it's better than nothing for now. I'll see if I can find something for you later." He says as he closes the bathroom door again.

I pull on the T-shirt, noticing just how big it is on me. At 5'9 ( **1** ), I'm by no means short or small. But, well, this is Nine we're talking about. The collar hangs off of one of my shoulders, and the bottom of the shirt rests on my thighs. I shrug. Like Nine said, it's better than nothing.

I hang the towel up on one of the racks –something Katarina always made me do, and it's a habit that simply stuck with me –before finally exiting the bathroom. Nine's standing on the ceiling, staring at the walls with a bored expression on his face.

"Done?" he asks without turning to look at me.

"Yeah." I reply. Nine drops down from the ceiling and wraps me in a hug. "Sorry about earlier." I mutter into his chest.

"Me too. And I it didn't actually hurt. You were holding back."

"I know." I reply.

Nine must sense my utter exhaustion –or it shows on my face –because he walks us over to the bed of the room and lays us down on it. Nine lays down on his back, and I rest my head on his chest. I listen to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat until I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of something moving in my hair, causing me to bolt awake and look around. Finally, I remember everything that happened the day before. Watching me with amusement evident on his face is Nine. He's laying down on the bed, and he reaches for me. "Relax, sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well, actually." I respond. In all honesty, it is surprising that I slept so well and so soundly last night. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost noon."

"What?"

"We don't have to do anything for a little while longer. Might as well try to rest while we can." Nine reasons.

I nod, and slowly lean back and rest my head back on Nine's chest. Nine resumes running a hand through my hair, and I sigh.

"I found some clothes for you." Nine remarks after a few seconds. "They're on the desk." I sit up and glance at the desk. Some kind of flowery shirt and a pair of jeans which look dangerously close to bell-bottoms are folded up on the desk.

"Thanks." I reply.

Nine sits up and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back towards him. He rests his head on my shoulder, and I let myself just lean back against him. "Six, I want to let you know that…" Nine begins, only to be interrupted by an obnoxious knock on the door. The two of us get up from the bed, and Nine scowls. "Seriously?" he asks me with a roll of his eyes, and I shrug in response. I'm about to open the door when Nine shoves me back. "You're not totally dressed, sweetheart." He reminds me.

Oh, yeah. Nine's T-shirt isn't exactly appropriate clothing to talk with military personnel. I walk back over to the bed and wait. "There's a meeting." One of the twins tells Nine.

"We'll be out in a minute." Nine replies casually.

"We?" the guy asks while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we." Nine responds roughly before closing the door.

"Back to war?" I ask.

"Yeah." Nine replies. I nod and walk towards the desk. I pull on the jeans first, before shedding Nine's shirt and pulling on the flowery shirt. When I turn around, I notice Nine obviously staring at the section of wall where the ceiling and wall meet, being careful not to look. "Ready?" he asks.

I step towards him and kiss him quickly. "Yeah." I start to walk towards the door, aware that Nine's watching me. "And me too, Nine." I say, guessing about what he was going to say before we were interrupted.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's the first Nix oneshot for United as One! I hope that you liked it, please review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **~Nerd**

 **1\. I always just pictured Six as being fairly tall. In the books, Four is around 6'0 and it describes Six as just a few inches shorter than him. And I always figured that Nine would be like 6'4 or something, since he's described as taller than Four. So, yeah.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

I approach John and Nine, and John turns his blue eyes toward me. "How did it go?"

Nine tilts his head as well, and he looks at me curiously as I search for the right words. "Well, they took down three Skimmers' worth of Mogs before we got there," I tell them. "That's no joke…"

"I'm sensing a 'but'…," Nine says as soon as I'm done talking.

I nod. "They don't seem up for it. Maybe, if we had a few months or even weeks to train them. But now… it's all just raw power."

"You got a problem with raw power?" Nine asks as he raises one of his eyebrows at me.

I elbow him in the ribs before continuing. "They could be useful in this war, really. But… I can tell that many of them won't make it. Maybe the Elders were okay with losing a few of us to protect the majority, but I'm not sure that I am," I finish.

I glance from John to Nine, and I notice the hardened look in his eyes. It mirrors the look in John's eyes, and in mine. We've all lost someone protecting us, someone who was doing the best for all of us. And it sucks. Losing those we care about is terrible and awful and it still hurts when I remember that Katarina's gone, or that Eight is dead. Or Sarah.

Or my parents, and my grandparents.

"This is war," Nine says finally. "Soldiers die; that's how it goes." But as he speaks, I watch him as the human Garde all pile into the elevator. There's nothing organized about them, nothing in them that shouts 'soldier' or even that they are ready in any way for what we're about to face. Nine's features soften, and then he scowls at the disappearing humans. "But those sure as hell aren't soldiers."

"I called them all to fight," John says quietly. "I should have told them to focus on surviving, like we did in the beginning. Now I've drawn them into a battle they might not make it out from."

Nine and I exchange another look. It's something we've been doing a lot of, now that Sarah's dead and John's been… absent, at best. "I mean, only the ones dumb enough to listen to you in the first place," Nine says with a shrug. It's a poor attempt to lighten the mood of our conversation.

And it's not helpful, not now.

"Long-term, it's safest for them to be here with us, training and learning how to use their legacies. We need to get the locations of those loralite stones and make sure that they're all secure," I advise John.

Ella approaches, and talks to John for a moment, requesting to speak with him later. She walks of quickly after, leaving the three of us alone again.

"What was that about?" Nine asks quietly once she's gone, staring after her with a pained expression.

It's a feeling I can easily relate to. Ella is too young for all this shit, too young to have lost her Cêpan, to have been kept prisoner by Setrakus Ra, or to have _died_. She shouldn't have to deal with any of this shit.

John shoots me a questioning look, but I can only shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine, John. I think the girl's got a lot on her mind."

John follows the human Garde into some recess of the base, probably to get them all set up with the government and in rooms. I wonder for a moment how many bedrooms there are in the underground base, and if we'll run out soon if we keep collecting more and more human Garde. We'll probably all end up sharing rooms at some point, though that isn't a problem for me, given that Nine and I have been sharing one since I came from Mexico.

"How are you? Did you get injured?" Nine asks as John walks away.

It's just us in the hangar now, everyone else has cleared out. "Good, fine. I'm unhurt, it's just…" I pause, searching for the right words. Nine puts his hands in his back pockets, waiting for me to keep talking. "We're at war. I've been preparing for this my whole life, training with Katarina until she was exhausted, and then going longer until she would have to force me to stop. I… I thought I had come to terms with the fact that we're going to die. That I'm going to die, and that my friends are going to die. But…"

"You're not," Nine finishes for me. "You don't want to see the people you care about die. You don't _want_ to die." I bring a hand up to my face, rubbing my temple and covering my eyes. I can't look at him right now, can't let him look into my eyes and know that I'm afraid. That I'm a coward, a soldier scared of war. "Hey, it's okay. Nobody wants to die. And sure, it's going to happen. But that doesn't mean to you have to like it or accept it.

"Six, I can't say what is going to happen out there. I can't promise you that you'll survive, or that I'll survive, or Marina or Ella or John or Sam or Adam or any of them. But we'll go down fighting to protect our home, and the planet that has become ours. We _will_ defeat Setrakus Ra, okay?"

I take a deep breath and move my hand from my face and to his shoulder. "Can you spar with me? I think I need to punch something."

Nine laughs, a deep and lighthearted sound that makes me smile at him, even if I have to tilt my head slightly to look him in the eye. "Yeah, sweetheart."

We walk towards the center of the hangar, where Nine had apparently cleared out a space for future training sessions with the human Garde. Within minutes, we fall back in our old, usual rhythm.

It's a wild, off-beat rhythm of punches and kicks which matches the thrum of my blood and heartbeat. My mind stops wandering, and I force myself to focus on every movement of both my own, and Nine's. I watch his abdomen mostly, getting ready for a fist or foot coming my way.

He attacks, pushing forward to punch my jaw with his right hand and my cheek with his left. I duck under the attack and sweep his feet from under him—or attempt to, seeing as he recovers before he falls to the ground.

So I let myself hyper-focus, and lose myself in studying the pattern and rhythm of attacking and defending, punching and blocking.

"Are we using legacies?" I ask as we both back off for a second to catch our breath.

"I thought you wanted to punch things, not strike me with lightning," Nine teases, that arrogant smirk still cocking on his lips. "Make up your mind, sweetheart."

I roll my shoulders and my eyes in response. "Let's keep going," I suggest. "Unless you're too tired to continue, Nine."

This time I attack first. Something of my intentions must have shown in my eyes, because I'm suddenly on the defensive, having to take steps back not to get hit.

My back hits the side of the ship. Nine's forearm presses against my throat, and his other hand holds my hip against the ship. "Dead," he says quietly, his too-long hair falling in between us.

He removes the arm against my neck and uses that hand to push his hair back and away from his face.

"Yeah," I say, just as quietly as he had.

My gaze lowers from his dark eyes to his lips, which are slightly parted. I look back up, and his eyes hold a glimmer of amusement. He saw that, he 100% saw that. Shit.

His free hand moves to my other hip, still holding me against the ship. "Are you going to let me go?" I ask, tilting my head and sticking my chin out defiantly.

He grins. "I don't know, I think I should get something for winning," he replies, voice still quiet and low.

"Oh really?" I ask him, grinning back as his face nears mine. "What did you have in mind?"

He doesn't say anything, just kisses me. Unlike our few previous kisses, this one is not slow and gentle, or all that innocent. It's not the exploratory kisses we shared in the beginning, as we just figured out exactly what we were doing.

His lips move roughly against mine, and he starts rubbing circles on my hips with his thumbs, his finger skimming over the waistband of my jeans, but never slipping underneath. We're… we're not there yet.

My hands move from my sides, sliding up his arms to his shoulders, then around his neck as I pull him closer. One of his hands travels up from my hip and settles at my waist. I'm not sure what to expect, but then he is tickling my sides.

I laugh, barely able to pull away from the kiss through my laughter. Nine follows, pressing his lips against mine, even as I'm laughing and trying to bat away his hands.

His tongue slips into my mouth, and I freeze. Nine pauses, pulls back, and watches me. "Is this okay?" he asks, dark eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, it's okay," I reply, kissing him again. The next time, when his tongue brushes passed my lips, I do not freeze.

Eventually, we pull away for air. Nine's forehead is resting against mine, and pieces of his hair is starting to fall forward again. He needs a haircut, or to learn how to keep his hair out of his face. "Well, we should probably get back and see if the government lackies want a meeting," Nine says after a long moment.

Neither of us moves.

"I don't want to lose you in this war," I say after a long moment. I meet his eyes, and in that moment I understand why people say that the eyes are the window to the soul.

There is such raw emotion in his eyes that it scares me. Nine and I have always clicked, ever since the day I first met him. While we argued for the first couple of days, we've always understood one another without ever really having to discuss our feelings. I have always felt that I _could_ be open and share everything with him, but that I didn't need to because it always seemed like he already knew.

"Yeah," is all he says. "I know." This, I could tell, is one of those times that we do share those feelings and thoughts.

He retracts his arms and shifts around to stand next to me. The two of us sit on the ground with our backs leaning against the old, Loric ship. He rests his hand on my knee, and our shoulders press together.

"I wish that we didn't have to do all this. That we were still back on Lorien, living with our grandparents and just learning about our legacies. Would we have met on Lorien, do you think?" he asks.

"I think so," I reply. "I knew John already, so I probably would have met the rest of you eventually." I rest my head back against the ship. I want to lean against him more, to soak in the warmth exuding from his body. Instead, I brace against the cold metal. I need this to ground myself.

"Yeah, maybe. I, god Six, I don't want this life for any of us. I want to send you and Ella and Marina all away somewhere else where you would be safe. John… John won't go anywhere until Ra is dead, and I'll stay with him. But you three, you could find some other damn planet and live there peacefully."

"Ella and Marina and Lexa, not me," I interrupt, not letting him keep going. "I won't leave, not if it means leaving you and John behind to fight this war. I've lost too much to it to just walk away now, to run away to safety while you two die. If I can do something to help, then I'm going to do it."

His hand grips my knee tightly. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **~Nerd**

 **PS – Sorry for my huge delay, guys. I didn't have access to a computer where I could upload new chapters. But I was able to write many, so I'll be slowly updating multiple times throughout the next couple weeks. So look forward to more chapters!**

 **PPS – I won't be doing any chapters based off of Generation One, because well, I didn't like it. I only got about a third of the way through before I had to put it down (which is unusual for me, since there's about 5 books in my life that I haven't finished). So let me know if it's worth the read, and maybe I'll pick it back up again.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

Marina and I are in one of the lounges in the government base, a half-eaten burrito in between us. It's one of those microwavable ones, and something I happily would have eaten during my years on the road before I joined up with Sam and John. Now, thinking about the battle ahead, I don't have much appetite. It seems that Marina feels the same way, as she hasn't touched it either.

"Man, I miss Nine's penthouse," I say as I lean back in the coach. "I never got a crick in my neck sleeping on those couches."

Marina giggles. "That's because Nine always grabbed you a pillow or moved you so you wouldn't be sleeping weird," she tells me. "Even before you two were together."

I gape at her. "What? And I never noticed? Not once?" How had I not noticed waking up with a pillow that hadn't been there before? Some warrior I was.

"No. Eight always used to say—" Marina cuts herself off violently, her hand clasped to her mouth. Slowly, she puts her hand back in her lap and releases a shuddering breath.

"Mar, it's okay. You can talk to me about it. If you need me to listen, I'm here for you," I tell her. I remember some of our nights in the penthouse, after Ella had fallen asleep (or sometimes with Ella, depending on the subject matter). It was the one time we let ourselves talk about boys. Marina and Eight, me and Sam, me and Nine. Sarah, the few times we'd invited her to join us, would usually give us advice based on her prior relationships (some of which worked, other bits ended with Nine either clueless or completely clueless).

"I know. Six, you're the best friend I've ever had, I think. I didn't make friends with the other girls at the convent, Ella was really the only one I interacted with. I…I was lonely. And then you came along." Her eyes start to tear up, and she ducks her head to hide it. "You've been there for me during the best and worst times of my life so far, and you're my best friend. You've made me laugh, and helped me so much. You've even carried me, literally. I just, I need you to know that."

I smile at her. "You shouldn't say stuff like that," I say, thinking of Katarina telling me what a brave, strong girl I was, and then how she was killed moments after. "It's bad luck."

"It needed to be said," Marina replies.

I squeeze her hand. "Goddamn, Marina. It didn't, but I appreciate it nonetheless. And right back at you. I… I don't know where I would be mentally without you."

Marina smiles. "Probably still yelling at Nine over every idiotic thing he does."

A huge grin crosses my face. "So you admit it! He _does_ do stupid stuff all the time!" I crow, remembering a conversation where she had tried to convince me that Nine wasn't all that bad.

"Well, he has his moments," Marina teases.

"Yeah, except when we first got to the penthouse, and I was grossed out because it was Nine's and he used to strut around with his shirt off like he was some hot-shit playboy." I pause, thinking. "You know, in retrospect, I totally prefer Nine overcompensating over all that's going on now."

Marina laughs again. "Is he really? Overcompensating?"

I choke on my laughter, and Marina begins to blush. "Who would've thought that you'd be the one to ask, Marina!" I say, maybe a bit too loudly. Then, I shrug. "I don't know. We haven't… we haven't done that."

"Sorry, it's just that you two are always so intense. I just assumed that…" Marina trails off, now willing to look anywhere but my eyes. She covers her cheeks, which are starting to turn bright red, with her hands. "I, oh dear, I shouldn't have even asked. I just…"

I start to laugh, and Marina soon joins me once more. "Really, don't worry about it. And yeah, by the way he acts, I totally bet he's overcompensating."

"Who's overcompensating?" John asks, walking into the lounge.

For a second, it's the old John. His blue eyes are lit up with humor, and he's almost smiling. It even looks like he's showered recently, or at least shaved. "Oh, no one you need to worry about," I reply with a faint grin back at Marina. "So, where you been?"

* * *

After our 'conversation' with Phiri Dun-Ra, I am quick to find Nine and curl up in our dingy bed in our dingy room in this dingy government base.

I knock on the door once and then walk in, opening it from the inside with telekinesis. Nine is standing on the ceiling, practicing some form of Tai Chi that is probably Loric, or some strange conglomeration of styles that Sandor taught him.

"Hey," he says as I enter. He drops from the ceiling, doing a mid-air flip to land on his feet, facing me. Show-off. "What have you been up to?"

"Marina and I were talking for a bit, and then we went with John to see General Lawson," I tell him. He must notice the shift in my tone, or of my expression, because he cocks his head to the side.

"What happened?"

I explain about Phiri Dun-Ra and what Adam said, and how I'm worried that human cities will get destroyed in the aftermath. Finally, when I'm done, Nine nods and puts a hand on my shoulder for a moment before pulling me against his chest. "We can't always avoid civilian casualties. We can do our best, but…"

I pull away from him, wrinkling my nose. "Go take a shower, doofus. You're sweaty and gross." It's a small thing to say, but Nine seems to get it. I don't want to talk about the bad stuff, all the deaths that will probably happen during this war. For the few moments we have together, I don't want to have to talk about the bad.

Nine grins and walks over to the bathroom. At the last moment, he turns over his shoulder and smirks at me. "You know you love me, sweetheart."

I roll my eyes at him but smile anyways. "Yeah, yeah I do."

By the time he's done, I've already changed out of my jeans and flowery tunic and into Nine's T-shirt. He'd had to borrow clothes from the government due to my theft of his shirt, something he wasn't ecstatic about due to the weird turtleneck he'd gotten. Still, I'm not going to give it back.

He approaches the bed, where I'm sitting cross-legged, facing the wall instead of him. "You know, Six, since we've gotten here, we've both been exhausted the past few days," he says slowly.

"Yeah, it's been a rough week for us all, I think," I reply, not exactly sure where he's going with this.

"Um, and we haven't talked about the sharing a bed thing. Is that okay with you, now that you're not bone-tired and dead on your feet?"

I laugh. "I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't okay with it, Nine. I would be with Marina and Ella in their room, watching dumb kids' movies from the seventies."

Nine sits down beside me on the bed. "Yeah, that's true. What movies are they even watching?"

"Old Disney ones, mostly. Classics, like _Peter Pan_ , _Cinderella_ , _Robin Hood_." At the last movie, I giggle. Nine looks at me with a confused expression, and I laugh a bit more. "I used to have such a crush on Robin Hood," I tell him finally.

"The Disney version?" He clarifies with raised eyebrows, and I nod. "But he's a fox?"

I nod and laugh. "Yeah, but that voice."

Nine laughs, laughs even harder than I had when Marina had asked if he was overcompensating. "Okay, Six. That's so creepy, but okay."

I laugh and nudge him with my shoulder. "What? Like you didn't have any weird crushes like that as a kid?"

He suddenly turns silent and sheepish. "Oh, now I _have_ to know. Tell me!" He shakes his head violently, and I cross my arms. "Oh, come on! I told you mine, you tell me yours."

At that, Nine laughs aloud again. "Sounds a lot like 'You show me yours, I'll show you mine,' sorry," he says at my confused expression. Finally, he acquiesces. "Okay, okay. Princess Leia from _Star Wars_."

I laugh at his sheepish expression. "I totally saw that coming, though for a moment I was thinking it would be Arwen." I cross my arms. "And besides, that's not even all that bad. From our expression, I thought you were going to say like… okay, I don't know. But something way more embarrassing. Hell, _I_ had a crush on Leia."

He raises his eyebrows at that, and I can see the inner conflict as he decided whether or not to ask. Then Nine smiles, one of those wide smiles that actually shows his teeth. "Okay, that's enough making fun of me for one day," he starts to say.

"Enough? Oh, darling, I'm only getting started," I quip with a small smile.

"Getting started? Sweetheart, I heard from my boy Johnny that you and Marina were—"

"Okay, that's enough for today!" I interrupt quickly. Why did John tell him about that? Was nothing sacred anymore?

Instead of saying anything else, I burrow under the covers and do my best fake snore. Nine chuckles, then turns off the light before settling in beside me. We end up how we always sleep, with one of his arms around my waist, and with my head tucked under his chin. "Just so you know, sweetheart," he says quietly in my ear, "I don't need to overcompensate."  
I feel my cheeks get hot, very hot. If anyone asks, that was because Nine is like a furnace, not because I am embarrassed. I, Number Six of the Loric Garde, do not get embarrassed so easily, and especially not by Nine. (Right?)

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts!  
~Nerd**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

"Look, what they're trying to really say, is that if we all die, it's going to be up to you guys to save the world. So stay here and work on your powers, got it?" Six says to the human Garde. Instantly, that shuts them up.

Dani shoots Six a look, one of those looks I've seen Marina and Six share. Have those two become friends as well? Then, she nods to Six before turning to the group of humans. "All right guys, lets practice disarming on each other until they get back," she says to the other LANEs. She claps her hands, which startles some of them, and then Nigel Rally helps her corral them all away from the ship and back towards the practice space in the hangar.

"You sure know how to work a crowd, sweetheart," I say as we board the ship after John and Adam. Marina follows behind us, and I can hear her muffled laugh. It's not the wittiest thing I've said, but the humor is certainly needed after that announcement.

"Shut up, dork," Six replies, nudging me in the ribs with her elbow. It's a light shove, hardly more than a tap. She straps herself into one of the seats, and I do the same in the seat beside her. I reach over and grab her knee, needing to hold onto her before she goes off into the Mog ship with just John and Adam.

And that's when John drops the bomb. "We're going to be stealing the airship."

"The fuck we are," Six says immediately. "John, that's… what? That's not the plan, and it's reckless. We're low on manpower as it is, we can't just throw away lives on some suicide mission!"

"It's not a suicide mission. The three of us can do it, Six," John shoots back.

When we finally get there and are on the ground, just yards away from the Canadian Special Ops, I turn to John again. "You sure I can't come?" I ask John, probably for the fifth or sixth time since we left the government base.

"Yes. I can only carry two, and I need Six in case I mess up the invisibility, and Adam for obvious reasons," John replies. I know. We've gone over this multiple times. But… don't they need someone else to fight off all those Mogs? Especially if John now wants to steal it from them.

Stealing the ship means killing every single Mog on-board. That's no easy feat, even if it is John and Six both up there.

"You'll get in on the action sometime soon, Nine," Six says after a moment. She's smiling faintly, but then her expression turns much more serious. "Don't worry, I got this." There's no arrogance in her expression or voice when she speaks. I quickly glance at John before returning my attention back to her. I look back at John, watching him in the way Sander always used to watch me right before a long training session.

"It's not you I'm worried about," I mutter back, my gaze still trained on John.

And I'm right. Ever since Sarah's death, John has been off. Of course, it's nothing that Six and I hadn't discussed and expected, but now isn't the time for our leader to be a bit… unhinged. Crazy. Suicidal. Take your pick of the best adjective.

"How many will be on board?" Marina asks Adam.

The Mogadorian in our midst pauses for a moment, calculating in his head. "Thousands," he says finally. "We've spread them a bit thinner with patrols and everything, but thousands."

I tense up at the news and hear Six suck in a breath. Thousands? Thousands? Is John insane?  
"Look, Adam and I will focus on the cloaking devices like planned, while John and the Chimaerae hold off the Mogs. If they happen to kill a few thousand Mogs, then great. If not, then we bail like originally planned, okay?" Six looks around at everyone. John looks like he wants to argue, like he's sure that we can take the ship, but he finally nods. She maintains eye contact with me until I nod. Even if I don't like it, it's what is going to happen. It's not like I can stop it, so I'll just have to go along with John's plan.

"We'll be back soon," Six says to Marina and me. John and Adam start to walk to the spot John had deemed best for takeoff, but Six hesitates. After a second, Marina stops her by grabbing her arm.

"You're my best friend, so you'd better not die on me," Marina says, her tone somewhere between teasing and terrified. I'm not sure if I should be watching, so I turn towards John and Adam, who are watching. I shrug, and Adam shrugs back.

"Yeah. I won't. All three of us will be back alive," Six tells her. They hug quickly, and I notice Marina winking at me over Six's shoulder. She leaves quickly, offering to heal any wounded soldiers in the Canadian Special Ops.

"Be safe, don't be stupid. Don't let John be stupid either, if you can help it," I say after a pause.

Six nods and starts to walk away. At the last second, she turns back to face me. "Nine, in case something happens in there…"

"It won't," I cut her off. "Talking like that is bad luck. I won't hear whatever it is you want to say until after." I'm serious, dead serious. When you start talking like you're going to die… Well, it's not good luck. Not that I'm a huge believer in luck, but… At this point, anything helps.

She nods sharply, business-like once more. She walks over to John and Adam, and they get ready to fly onto the Mog battleship. John straps one of the cloaking devices to his chest, and then Six gets on his back like he's giving her a piggyback ride.

"Johnny, hands off my girl!" I call out, as he grabs her thighs to get better situated. Six turns to look at me and rolls her eyes. She flips me off, which garners laughs from both the Canadians and Marina.

John hugs Adam from behind, and then all three of them turn invisible. Godspeed and all that, I guess.

* * *

After discussing the issue of Rex with John, he and Ella go off to talk about loralite stones or some shit like that. I go looking for Six and Marina, who went off somewhere to heal some wound of Six's.

I find them in some random room on the Mog ship, nowhere that I care to learn much about. It's probably a barrack of some sort, or a small-scale infirmary, because there's a few beds inside.

Six is facing the door, and she smiles as I walk in. "Hey, how is she?" I ask Marina.

Six sticks her tongue out me, and Marina turns to face me. "All good, except for this here," she says.

"I told you, it's just an old scar. I think it's from Paradise, when I got stabbed in the shoulder," Six replies like it's nothing. "Sure it's ugly, but it's not hurting, Marina. Just leave it."

Marina pulls the collar of Six's shirt further to the side to get a better look. "It looks weird, though. Like there's something under…" She must have found the right spot to poke, because Six suddenly hisses.

"Okay, okay. Maybe you're right and there is something there. Can you fix it, doc?" Six asks her friend with a smile.

"It's like there's something still stuck in the wound. How have you not noticed this before? It's been what, a year?"

Six shrugs. "I've had a lot going on since then. And it hasn't been bugging me."

Marina sighs. "I'll need a scalpel and some other things. I'll see if I can find anything…" she turns away from six and looks through the drawers of the table beside the bed. She pulls out a sharp-looking scalpel triumphantly. "Nine, can you hold her down? This might hurt a bit." Marina turns back to Six. "Take the shirt off, I don't want to cut at the wrong angle."

And that's how I ended up holding Six down for surgery as Marina cut into her shoulder. All the while, I can't help but notice her sports bra, and the fact that if I tilt my head just a bit to the side…

When it's over, Marina heals the wound and Six cleans the blood away with some old bandages they had found in the room. I, meanwhile, hold the piece of dagger in my hand. It's about the size of the tip of my pinky, and part of it is jagged, like it shredded in her shoulder for some reason.

"Fuck, that had to have hurt," I say after a moment. "How did you not notice?"

Six shrugs. "I don't know. Hand me my shirt?"

I pause. Marina already left, saying something about leaving us alone. "What's in it for me?" I ask her, grinning as she crosses her arms and looks up at me.

Then, her scowl gives way to a smile. "What do you want?"

"I'd settle for a kiss, maybe two," I reply leaning down. We get so close that our noses brush, and I can feel her breath on my face as she exhales slowly.

"Really? I expected a higher price," she says, slowly closing her eyes.

I kiss her then, waiting just a moment to make sure she doesn't have anything else to say. The last time I cut her off by kissing her, she kicked me so hard in the shin that I had to ask Marina to heal it. Not something I'm willing to repeat.

She pulls away, and then lets out a little hum of satisfaction. Then she leans in again, and her hands twine in my hair and mine find their way to her lower back. Just when I know that I need to pull away to actually breathe, Six pulls away again. "Does that count for two kisses?" she asks with a grin.

"Hm, I'm going to have to raise the price to three."

Six lets out a laugh. "Nine, you have no business sense. You should figure out what I'd be willing to pay, then charge that."

"So, how many kisses are we talking, then?" I ask, resting my forehead against hers.  
"You talk too much. Just kiss me."

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **~Nerd**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

Lexa is doing her best, hurtling our ship back to Patience Creek at a breakneck speed. She's going so fast, in fact, that a warning light came up, telling her to slow down or the engine would soon burn out.

That doesn't matter now.

The humans are under attack at Patience Creek, and two of our three best Loric fighters are here. Well, technically we could count Five, if he actually worked with us instead of the Mogs. But I don't think any of us is crazy enough to risk that after Florida.

I look back at the others. Nine is pacing, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides. I would tell him to stop, snap at him to sit down, except for the fact that I feel the exact same way.

Utterly useless to help our friends.

So instead of snapping at him, I sit across from Marina and Ella, the latter of whom was trying to use her lingering enhanced abilities to contact the LANEs or Loric left at Patience Creek.

And when we arrive, the massacre is over. John looks terrible, and so do the other few survivors. Marina stitches up John's deeper wounds, and I find myself curled in one of the chairs, staring out the window to keep myself from hovering and worrying over everyone else. They don't need my help here, and I would be more harm than good. I tell myself to just let Marina and the army medic do their jobs, but I have to clench my fists and force my gaze out into the sky to keep myself away from them.

We should have been there. We could have done something. Anything.

"Six," Nine says from somewhere nearby.

My gaze snaps from the window to him. He's sitting in the chair beside me. His hand reaches out of me, and he rests it on my shoulder. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I… we should have been there. I… They're all dead, because we told them that they would be safe at Patience Creek. We… we could have stopped it." It all comes out in a tumble of words, and I doubt that anyone could decipher what I was actually trying to say, but Nine seems to understand.

He nods, even as he frowns slightly. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine, not John's or Lexa's. You can't blame yourself for this. Sure, maybe we could have helped if we were there. Or maybe, we all would have died too. You just… it's not…" he pauses, trying to find the right words. "That's bull. This is all Setrakus Ra and the Mogadorians."

"I know that," I reply, shrugging off his arm. "It's just… I feel like the world is ending, and we can't do enough to stop it. We have some government agents and a bunch of teenagers against the whole Mogadorian fleet. Those… those aren't good odds, Nine."

"We can do it. Because I'm too stubborn to die on Earth, sweetheart. And you're too annoying to just let me die. We'll make it through this, and we'll figure out a way to get home. To Lorien."

Six frowned. "And that, too. Will we ever be able to go home? Or will we just be stuck here forever? We thought that Legacy would restore Lorien, but he gave humans Legacies. Is… is it time for us to let Lorien die?"

She looked down at her lap, barely resisting the urge to pull her feet up and curl into a ball. "Hey, look at me."

She did so, and fought the faint smile when his fingertips brushed against her jaw, then her cheek. "We'll figure it all out, okay? First we get rid of the warships, then we kill Setrakus Ra. Then… I don't know what'll come after that. But we'll figure it out. Together."

She ended up with her hand over his, smiling at him. "Together."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for the crazy delay in updates, I was visiting my grandparents and had no access to wi-fi or anything to upload (on the bright side, I have like 50 chapters of fanfiction to read, so there's that). I hope that everyone is having a great summer (or not summer, depending on where you live). Please review and tell me your thoughts!  
~Nerd**


	16. Chapter 15

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

We pair up at the stone in Niagara Falls. No one wants to pair with Five, and none of us want to leave him alone, so John ends up with him. Nine and I glance at each other, linking arms. Marina nods and manages a small smile in my direction, and then we're off.

Nine has the backpack of cloaking devices, and he glances at me before we leave. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I squeeze his hand, and we touch the stone. When I open my eyes, we are in the location Ella had telepathically sent us.

We're at the summit of the Lion's Head mountains. A few meters away, a helicopter idles. There are several uniformed soldiers nearby, and a few jump when Nine and I suddenly appear. The rest seem unperturbed. They've already gotten used to the crazy and impossible during the alien invasion, it seems.

Nine hands one of the soldiers the backpack, and receives a nod in thanks. "Ready?" he asks again.

I look out around us, out at the perfect blue ocean, the golden sun, and the faraway buildings of Cape Town. "I've always wanted to travel," I told him. "I mean, for more than just running and hiding and training. To see the world."

"When this is all over, we can do whatever you want, Sweetheart," Nine says.

After another ten seconds, I squeeze his hand again. "Okay, let's go."

We spend a few extra seconds in each place. In the Sahara, taking in the blistering heat and the seemingly endless sand. An extra thirty seconds in Mount Zao, staring in wonder at the volcanic lake. I'm tempted to manipulate the lava, to see if it counts as enough fire for me to manipulate with my Legacy. A whole minute in Portugal, looking around in wonder, as the soldiers stare at us and shake their heads. When it's time to go, Nine kisses my cheek. "Come on, we have one last stop."

We spend another minute in Australia. The soldiers there nod their thanks, and wave as they rush away to pass out the devices.

I pause before it's time. "How much longer do we have?"

"Thirty forty-five seconds," Nine asks. He's not wearing a watch, but I don't ask how he knows.

I kiss him, winding one hand through his shaggy hair and the other one on his forearm to give me leverage to reach his lips. He pulls away and grins at me. "We'll come back one day, Six."

I smile back at him. I reach out for his hand, and he squeezes it before we touch the stone, arriving back at Niagara Falls.

It's late night once more. "This time tomorrow, it'll all be over," Nine says, his lips just barely brushing my ear as he speaks. I shiver at the feeling, and he pulls away. "Cold?"

He's smirking, so I elbow him. "You butt." But then I grin. "It'll all be over. I… I don't even know what that'll be like. It'll be the first time since I was four that there won't be this threat of danger looming over me, no matter what I do."

"We can find other dangerous things to do, you know."

I scoff. "I want to do nothing dangerous for at least five years. Just peace and quiet."

"And me?" he asks as the others start to reappear.

I shrug. "I guess you get to be in there somewhere."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **~Nerd**


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

As John walks off, I hear Six approaching. "Apologizing to John, huh?" she asks, bumping me slightly with her shoulder.

"It's not an 'If I die' kind of thing, Sweetheart," I tell her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "I just… John's goes off on his own, has been ever since Sarah. I… I didn't want him to die without telling him all that. He deserves to know…"

"No one's dying," Six says in reply. She leans her head against my shoulder. "I…"

"If you have something to say in case you don't make it…" I start. God, I don't even want to think about that kind of reality, one where Six dies in this and I don't. Or one where I die and she doesn't. No. We're both making it out alive. We have to.

"No," she says. "It's something I want you to know either way. That doesn't count, right?"

Well… on the one hand… I mean… "Sure. Go for it, Sweetheart."

"I love you."

Oh. That was all? "You had me worried for a moment there, that you had some dirty secret you had to air out before going off to fight."

She snorts, then looks up at me. "You don't sound surprised."

"Six… I…" I take a deep breath, starting over. "Sandor told me about love on Lorien. There was this woman, Devektra. He loved her. Truly. That stupid shit that Henri told John about, where it was true love and blessed or whatever the hell. I… I mean, it wasn't at first. I mean, I thought you were hot and I liked pissing you off. But… I don't even know when it went from that to this. I… I can't go five minutes without thinking about you. Except when I'm fighting, of course. I'm not a lovesick puppy." She lets out a laugh, and I smile at her. "But it hit me, and I realized that… that I love you. The same way that Sandor swore up and down that he loved Devektra. I… God." I run a hand through my hair.

"I know what you mean," Six says. "Katarina never said anything about love like that, like what Henri and Sandor told you guys about. She said she loved many people on Lorien, and that she didn't see how it was any different than what humanity has. And maybe it isn't, really. Love is love, when you get down to it."

"Where are you going with this?"  
"I love you, but you already knew that, I guess. I just wanted to say it out loud for once, instead of implying it or being interrupted, or well, instead of everything getting in the way. And it feels selfish, to love you and want to be with you, when John lost Sarah and Marina lost Eight. But…I don't regret. When this is all over…" she pauses.

"When it's all over, we'll have all the time in the world," I finish for her. "We can make that time, and I'll find stupid and ridiculous ways to tell you I love you."

She giggles. "I don't need stupid and ridiculous. Just say it one more time."

"I love you, Six." I kiss her hair, and she turns to face me. I kiss her forehead, then the tip of her nose, which makes her let out a half-formed laugh. I kiss the corner of her mouth, and then she places one hand on my face, her thumb brushing against my jaw impatiently as she leans forwards to kiss me.

She's on her toes, and I have to lean down a bit (as per usual). It's sweet and chaste and gentle. "I love you," she says again as she pulls away.

"We'll get out alive," I say, probably repeating myself for the umpteenth time. "And I love you, Six. Till the very end."

She snorts and gently swats my arm. "You nerd! That's from _Harry Potter_."

"Yeah, but you recognized the quote. Who's the nerd now, Sweetheart?"

* * *

I try not to worry as Six creates the biggest storm I've ever seen. Well, the biggest storm I've ever seen her create, at least.

Marina is there next to her, helping to freeze water into hail and overall make the storm more and more miserable for everyone else.

She's shaking and definitely straining with the effort, but stays where she is, her hands twitching every so often in the air as she manipulates the weather around us.

Then, we're struck by an energy blast. As Sam and Adam take care of the shields and things, I rush over to the two girls, who fell to the ground at the blast. I help them up and make eye contact with Six as she starts again with the weather.

"I got you," I say quietly as I help her stay steady.

We're almost okay, starting to get the storm back and running, hailstorming the Mogadorians' asses, when Sam uses his legacy.

It's not his fault, I know Six would say. But "all power to shields," really? ALL power?

We fall, and I have to use my anti-gravity Legacy to stay planted, holding onto Marina and Six to keep them secure as all of their energy and focus goes to the storm. "I got you," I say to them again.

They don't acknowledge me, too focused on the storm.

Another blast hits us, but it doesn't break the shields. It still almost knocks me off my feet, and it takes a huge amount of effort to keep not only myself upright, but Six and Marina too.

"We're still falling, fools," I hear Five say from somewhere else.

"Good, we're going to ram them," Adam says. "Six?"  
"Yeah?" she says. My grip on her tightens.

"I need you to throw everything you've got at them."

She huffs, and probably would have said something along the lines of 'What do you think I've been doing?' to Adam, if she weren't preoccupied with well, throwing everything she has at them.

But still, the storm grows more powerful and dangerous. Tornadoes, lightning, and car-sized chunks of hail thanks to Marina. They all crash towards the Anubis. Six lets out a groan, and I look out at the sky where a huge bolt of lightning suddenly appears, streaking towards the Anubis' canon.

It hits, and takes out a large part of the warship with it.

"You go, Six," I say, though she doesn't reply.

The storm picks up even more, if possible. Then, suddenly, the ship shudders as we hit the Anubis. Their shields have come down somewhere along the way, and the Anubis falls end over end to the ground.

Ella and Sam must have figured out the ship, because the engines come back on and we level out. I sigh in relief, and I feel Six relax against me. "You did it, Sweetheart."

I let her go, and Marina hugs her. "We all did it," Six says. She pulls away from Marina and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap mine around her waist and lift her off the ground.

"You were amazing, Sweetheart." I glance over at Marina. "The both of you were."

But now, now it's time to face Setrakus Ra.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **~Nerd**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

"ADAM!" I scream. I dive towards the newly-created pit, even as my body screams in agony. I reach out with my telekinesis, trying to find him, trying to save him.

I'm too late. Down in that pit, there's nothing but shadows. Adam is gone.

"Adam!" I shout again, knowing it won't do anything. My hands hang into the chasm, grasping at air as I try to find something, anything.

My arms go limp, and I barely notice the pool of blood getting bigger.

I think of Katarina in that moment, of her smiling face as she taught me how to fight. As, when I was eleven or twelve, she taught me how to put my hair back nicely, and giggled with me over stupid movies. How she had told me about the many men—and a few women—she had claimed to love on Lorien. I thought of the time she'd taken to try and help me have a semi-normal life, and how she'd taught me to flirt and talk to boys I thought were cute.

I think of Henri, his sad and soulful eyes when I told him that Katarina was dead, and that I had been alone for years.

I think of John, the way he had been in the beginning. So joyful and happy, with his blue eyes bright and cheerful. I remembered sparring with him in Florida, and vaguely remembered a little boy of maybe three who was my neighbor, who would always come to play every week or so.

Sam, with his shy smiles and shaggy hair, enters my fading thoughts. I remember cutting his hair while we were on the run, and how he protested me having scissors anywhere near his neck.

And Marina, her declaration that I was her best friend, the best friend she could ever ask for.

And Ella, with her youth and innocence, which had been stripped away by all of this shit we had to go through.

And Eight, with his laughs and jokes, teleporting everywhere and scaring the hell out of me and Marina. How he had watched Marina all of the time, and then suddenly kissed her when she found his chest.

And finally, Nine. Nine with his shaggy hair and propensity for not wearing a shirt. Nine smirking at me, shaking my hand and calling me Sweetheart when we first met. Him always annoying me, hitting on me. And then late-night talks in Chicago, drinking hot cocoa and murmuring about nightmares in the middle of the night. Sitting on the couch with Nine, reading a book and just relishing being near to him.

Kissing on the roof, on the ceiling, on any random surface we could. _I love you_ , he had said.

And then I fade away.

* * *

I wake up slowly, to Ella frantically shouting in my head. _Get up Six! Get up! Wake up!_

I groan. "I'm awake, I'm up," I say aloud, my mind still working just as slowly as my body. She relays to me what's going on, and tells me to meet Nine and Marina.

I struggle to my feet, slowly. I make my way out of the room, and stumble into Marina and Nine.

He's slung over her shoulders, passed out. He must have transferred his Legacies to her, because Marina only just steps onto the ground when I approach. She looks okay, given the circumstances. One of her shoulders is obviously dislocated, but it's Nine's condition that worries me.

His face is ashen, he's unconscious, and he is also missing an arm.

"Nine…" I barely breathe out. I shake my head slightly, looking back at Marina. "Where's John and Five?"

"No one deserves to die like that, not even him," Marina replies. It must be Five then, unless Marina's found a new hatred for John (which I highly doubt). "John is still down there, holding him off until we drop the mountain on them."

Oh. _Oh._

"If you can make it out, I can heal you once we're clear," Marina says.

"No, heal me now. I'm going down there."

"What?"

Finally, especially after letting Ella know what I'm doing, Marina carefully sets Nine down onto the ground. She places her good hand on my chest, slowly healing my wounds.

I take a deep breath, relishing the feeling after not having been able to for so long.

When she's done, she looks worriedly at Nine. "I should come with you…"

I shake my head vehemently. "No, get him out of here. Stay with him, and make sure he doesn't die. No one else is dying today."

I take an extra few seconds to squat next to Nine. "I love you," I whisper, brushing his hair out of his eyes—the idiot is too stubborn to cut it off, and refuses to tie it out of his face like a normal person.

Marina meets my eyes as I stand up, and nods. "I'll get him out safely. You get John." I nod, and start to walk away, towards where John and Setrakus Ra are still fighting. "And Six," she asks. I look back at her over my shoulder. "Be careful."

I sprint all the way there. My heart pounds and my head swims and the deep descent, but I keep going.

When I get there, though, it's ugly.

The floor is covered in some kind of black substance too thick to be a liquid, and John is lying in the center of it. He's barely recognizable, but I know it's him. Bits of blond hair shine through all of the blood.

I remember him from Paradise. Handsome and brave; naïve. Willing to risk his life for everyone and everything. Damn him. Damn him for dying.

I don't even realize that there isn't a scar on my ankle. No scar to tell me that he is dead. Setrakus Ra has taken that from us too.

I see him then, the old bastard. He too is bloody and broken, but far less than John. He looks like a frail old man, how I imagine my grandfather would look by now, had he been alive. Well, not like my grandfather. Setrakus Ra is disgusting, a madman. Nothing at all like how I remember my own grandfather.

"Hello, old man," I say as I approach him.

He doesn't even have the strength to get up, to fight back. I pick up the Voron dagger John made, and step towards him.

He struggles to crawl towards the black substance. I kick him in the side, forcefully shoving him away from his goal. It rolls him over onto his back, and even pokes a whole in his body, like kicking an empty beehive or a piñata. He weakly tries to swat me away, but I snarl and shove my knee into his chest. I hold the dagger aloft, just barely grazing his neck where the ugly scar sits from when Pittacus Lore tried to kill him once, so long ago.

"In just a few minutes, this mountain is going to crumble and fall on whatever is left of you, whatever pieces and fragments still remain when I'm finished with you." My voice is cold as ice and hard as steel. "I want you to know, after that, I'm going to track down every damn copy of your stupid book and burn them. All of them. Everything you've done, all your work—unmade. Destroyed."

He tries to say something but is too weak. It's all right, I don't give a shit about what he has to say anyways.

"Look at me," I say to him. "This is what progress looks like, bitch."

I hack the dagger into his neck, cutting off his head.

Then, I let the dagger fall to the ground, and stand up, holding his head in my hands. It slowly disintegrates, flaking into nothing.

When it's all gone, I dust off my hands.

Behind me, BK makes a sound. The two of us approach John, and I stare down at this boy, this boy I grew up with, who might have been my best friend in another world, another life. "You stupid idiot," I say to him as I smooth back some of his blond hair. "It's all over, and you don't even know, you goddamn moron."

I pull my hand away, not even noticing how his blood sticks to it.

John gasps.

I jump backwards, causing a larch clattering sound to fill the cavern. Slowly, I watch as all of his wounds begin to heal. I kneel next to him once more, and his arm reaches up weakly to grip my bicep.

"Sarah?" he asks weakly, his voice almost as much of a mess as the rest of his body.

I smile, tears stinging my eyes. I kiss his forehead, my hand smoothing back more of his hair.

He falls unconscious again, but this time there is a faint smile on his face.

BK turns into a griffin, and I carefully settle John on his back. I climb on behind him, holding onto both John and BK at the same time.

"Ella, guys," I say as BK takes off. "We're coming." When we reach outside, the sun is just starting to rise.

Dawn.

A new day has come. A new era. A new time in my life—in all of our lives—where the threat of the Mogadorians will no longer hang over me.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading all the way through! I want to thank you all for sticking with this story and my very sporadic updates. Please review and tell me your thoughts!  
~Nerd**

 **P.S. Should I do my own take of the epilogue piece at the end? Let me know! (I probably will, who am I kidding?)**


	19. Epilogue

**I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

* * *

Nine swears and curses the whole way back to the igloo. It was fun the first few days, living in the tiny, icy home they'd made for themselves. But now, especially whenever he has to piss in the middle of the night, he hates it. Why had they left Greece, again? Or the Bahamas? Those places had been nice, and warm, with plenty of sunshine and beaches.

He ducks into the entrance, hurriedly closing the blanket-door behind him to preserve heat. He goes through the second blanket, and sighs with relief as the warmth of the shelter hits him. Nine quickly changes out of his wet and cold clothing, and into a much warmer pair of pajama pants and yet another T-shirt.

Six sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Nine?"

"Yeah, Sweetheart. Nature called."

She nods slowly. "Right. I…I woke up and you were gone. I thought the worst, for a second."

He settles into their nest of blankets beside her. He rubs her back, and she lets her head fall onto his shoulder. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. You missed your chance to get rid of me," he joked, and she laughed.

She shifts around, and then kisses him.

He moves too, so that they are facing each other. But eventually, sitting with their knees just brushing and having to lean forward at an awkward angle isn't enough.

Nine's not sure exactly how it happens, just that her hips press right against his, and that her hands tangle in his hair—actually cut to a reasonable length, according to Six. She pulls back, and he doesn't manage to keep in his groan of disappointment.

The feeling doesn't last long, because she starts peppering kisses down his jaw, making her way to his neck.

"We should go somewhere warm next," he manages to gasp out.

"But there are so many ways we can stay warm here," Six replies, her lips brushing against his jaw as she speaks. "Besides, no one will bother us here."

"Not quite," someone says suddenly. Six jumps, and they turn to see John, standing there in their igloo, looking sheepish.

"Damnit, Johnny, can you give a little warning if you're going to just drop in?" Nine asks.

He glances back at Six, whose entire face is flushed. She hides her embarrassment by pressing her face into the crook of her neck, and Nine placatingly rubs her back.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that," John says, rubbing the back of his neck. He pulls a box out from behind him and removes two pendants carved from Loralite. "Just picture the Himalayas, that cave with the prophecies," he explains. "They'll take you there."

Six finally comes out of hiding, though her face is still red. "Thanks, John. It's good to see you."

"What's this whole secluded mountain man look you have going on here?" Nine asks, gesturing towards John's sort-of beard.

He just laughs. "Lexa says you two would be welcome at the Academy, you know."

Nine glances at Six. "We've been talking about that for weeks," Six says to him. "We know that we _should_ go and help the human garde, but…"

"I don't want to deal with twenty-something little kids who just got superpowers," Nine finishes for her.

"It's more than twenty, from what I hear."

Nine groans. "Exactly why we want to stay far, far away."

Six smiles a bit. "Maybe in a month or so, after we've warmed up somewhere nice," she says. "How do you feel about Italy next? Or Spain?"

Oh, that sounds like heaven compared to the icy tundra outside. "I'll do whatever you want, Sweetheart," he says in reply. "But somewhere warm would be nice."

When he looks away from her and back towards, John, the blond is already gone. He left the two pendants on the ground, dangerously close to the fire.

Nine grabs them with telekinesis, and they examine them. He picks up one and puts it over Six's head until it rests on her chest, the leather cord loose around her neck. She puts his on for him, and then presses a gentle kiss against his lips for just a moment.

"Care to pick up where we left off?" he asks her after that soft, quick brush of her lips against his.

She doesn't reply, she doesn't need to.

* * *

True to Six's word, it's two months later that they are in the Academy. After their igloo adventure, they had settled on a deserted beach in Portugal, and then in a hilly vineyard in Italy, where the owner had let them stay for free in exchange for teaching his son about his Legacy.

Now, they watch the few LANEs in action as they demonstrate the skills they had learned so far.

Sam and Nigel seem to be the defacto leaders of the group, as they had the most experience with their Legacies and being around the Loric Garde. Dani is nowhere to be found, but Nine isn't too worried about her. Girl could take care of herself, and he figures that she would show up sooner or later at the Academy. Probably.

"We have a long way to go," he murmurs to Six as he sling his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah…" When the lesson finishes and they dismiss the class, she turns to him. "Do you think this is the right thing to do? Being here and teaching them?"

"What else would we do?" he asks her, even as an idea begins to form in his mind.

She grins, apparently having the same though in her own head. "Well, I have a few ideas."

He snorts. "I don't think we can spend _all_ our time doing that," he replies

Her grin only grows. "Well, we can certainly try."

* * *

 **Well, I wasn't planning on uploading this last chapter (possibly the last, I may add more if I feel the urge later on) today, I decided to upload it now in celebration of me starting school tomorrow. Well, moving in for the new year, at least. So I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and all of the ones before it as much as I enjoyed writing! Thanks for all of the support and reviews, it really meant a lot to me. Have a great day/night!**

 **~Nerd**


End file.
